


Tää peli, jota en haluu pelata

by syksynrunoilija



Series: Kaikkien pelien äiti [1]
Category: LaeppaVika
Genre: M/M, Rauski on niiiin syvällä, ja zappis vielä syvemmällä, jos tiedätte mitä tarkoitan
Language: Suomi
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-04-11 22:36:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4455083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syksynrunoilija/pseuds/syksynrunoilija
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rauskilla on märkä päiväuni. Eikä se vaan lopu.</p><p>Toisin sanoin, 4 kertaa kun Rauski jää melkein kiinni ja Se Kerta, kun hän todellakin jää kiinni.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologi

Rauski huokaisi. Oli niin _kuuma_. Ollut jo pari viikkoa putkeen. Suomalainen mies, krapula, helle ja vanha kerrostalo, jossa ei ollut kunnon ilmanvaihtoa, eivät olleet kovin hyvä yhdistelmä. Rauski pyyhkäisi pari hikikarpaloa ohimoltaan.

”Jeesus,” hän parkaisi juuri kun zappis avasi kylpyhuoneen oven ja astui käytävään. Pelkkä pyyhe lanteillaan uhkaavasti alaspäin valuen. Jeesus, todellakin.

zappis kulki olohuoneen läpi keittiöön ja otti jääkaapista jotain. ”Eikai sulla oo pää kipee?”

”Täh?”

”Ku sä tollee rukoilet,” zappis kurkisti olohuoneen nurkan takaa ja virnisti tietävästi.

”Etkai sä ole joku alkkis,” Rauski piikitteli takaisin kun zappis istutti väsyneen kroppansa olohuoneen sohvan toiseen päähän. Rauskin katse seurasi laiskasti toisen liikkeitä. zappis heitti toisen kädessään olleista kaljoista Rauskin syliin.

”Ota säki kalja.”

Rauski tuijotti pää tyhjänä tölkkiä käsissään. _Vitut_ , hän ajatteli, ja korkkasi oluen. Molemmat hörppivät hetken kaikessa hiljaisuudessa, ja Rauski tunsi päänsäryn helpottuvan pikkuhiljaa.

Rauski erehtyi vilkaisemaan kämppistään ja katse jäi vaeltamaan kalpealla rintakehällä. Pari vesipisaraa sinnitteli yhä iholla suihkun jäljiltä. Leveät hartiat lepäsivät vasten sohvan selkänojaa. Kapealta lantiolta pystyi havaitsemaan selvästi miehen hengityksen tahdin. Navasta alapäin vatsaa koristi ohut raita tummaa, lyhyttä karvaa, ja se raita jatkui aina pyyhkeen rajalle asti, ja alemmas…

Rauski havahtui, kun zappiksen lihakset nykivät ja hän nosti katseensa kämppiksensä kasvoihin.

”Öö, tota… Mitä sä katot?”

Rauski tunsi paniikin vatsassaan ja rintakehässään, ja tiesi, että säikähdys näkyi myös kasvoilla ainakin hetken ajan. _Mitä ihmettä tollaseen vastataan? Koita ny helvetti keksiä jotain fiksua, tai ees jotain alentavaa…_

”Siis… en mä –” Rauski yritti saada suustaan ulos ensimmäisen mahdollisen selityksen, mikä mieleen juolahtaisi, mutta mitään ajatusta ei tullut. Ei säälittävintäkään. Hän painoi päänsä alas ja yritti saada jonkun otteen siitä normaalista Rauskista, joka ei kiihottunut kämppäkaveristaan, joka ei salaa päänsä sisällä miettinyt vaaleanpunaisia ajatuksia tästä, joka ei ajatellut vain omia halujaan vaan myös kavereidensa mukavuutta ja mielipiteitä. Lopulta hän sai koottua itseään hieman.

”Sori. Jäätää ihan hulluna. Must tuntuu et mä tarviin toisen kaljan,” Rauski mutisi ja ampaisi ylös sohvalta keittiöön.

_Mitä hittoa?_ Rauski ajatteli kun hän vihdoin pystyi hengittämään vasten keittiön tasoa, poissa parhaan kaverinsa katseen alta. Eihän hän ollut edes juonut edellistä tölkkiä loppuun.

Kuka helvetti nyt tuollaista syöttiä nielisi?


	2. Liian siirappista

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rauskin piina jatkuu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En oo sekaisin näistä jätkistä. Enhän?

Muutama seuraava päivä kului kankeissa tunnelmissa. Rauski ei juuri vaihtanut sanoja kämppiksensä kanssa, lukuun ottamatta kämppissovun kannalta välttämätöntä kommunikointia kuten _moi, huomenta, mä käyn suihkussa_ tai _tarviiks mitään kaupasta?_

zappis tuntui olevan aika paljon pois kotoa tai vain lukittautuneena huoneeseensa pelien ääreen. Rauski oli satavarma, että zappis oli arvannut Rauskin viikonloppuisesta käytöksestä jotain ja mietti varmaan juuri poismuuttoa. _Ihan oikein sulle, vitun irstas homo_ , joku pieni ääni Rauskin pään sisällä ilkkui. Rauskilla oli jo valmiiksi tarpeeksi masentuneet ajatukset, joten hän antoi itselleen luvan pakottaa tuon äänen hiljaiseksi.

Toisaalta, kyllähän nyt kenen tahansa idiootin pitäisi tajuta, että vaikka huomaa olevansa hintti, kaverit ovat silti ”off-limits”. Mutta Rauskilla se kävi vähän toisin päin. Ei hän vieläkään oikein tajua, että saattaa mahdollisesti seurustella joskus vielä toisen miehen kanssa. Eikä Rauski todellakaan hyväksy itseään ja teinimäistä ihastustaan. zappikseen kiintyminen vain tapahtui niin hitaasti, ettei Rauski edes huomannut sitä ennen kuin oli myöhäistä. Nyt ajatus siitä, että zappis tietäisi ja muuttaisi sen takia pois, tuntui kamalalta. Läheisen ystävän menettäminen hinttiyden takia olisi turhinta, mitä Rauski olisi ikinä saanut aikaan.

Rauski paiskasi asunnon oven kiinni perässään ja potkaisi kengät jalastaan. Kesäkuuma laittoi iltavuorosta väsyneen pään sekaisin kaikista ajatuksista, ja Rauski halusi vain, että seuraavan päivän aamuvuorokin olisi jo hoidettu. Aamuvuoron jälkeen voisi rentoutua pitkään suunnitellun streamin parissa jätkien kanssa ja kaljaa juoden. Kaikki laitteet olivat vielä laittamatta paikoilleen, joten Rauski päätti kunnostaa olohuoneen, ettei jätkien tarvitsisi vaivautua ennen lähetystä.

Rauski heitti työkamppeensa huoneensa lattialle ja mietti, olikohan zappis kotona. Kysymykseen tuli vastaus, kun zappis asteli Rauskin huoneen ovelle ja pysähtyi siihen. Rauski ei edes vilkaissut kämppistään, huikkaisi vain ponnettoman tervehdyksen ja jatkoi vaatteiden vaihtoa.

”Moi,” zappis sanoi vaivaantuneen oloisena. ”Tota… mä mietin et onko sulla nälkä?”

”No oikeestaa joo,” Rauski totesi miettien tyhjää vatsaansa ja väliin jäänyttä ruokataukoa. ”Mut en mä nyt ehi laittaa mitää. Huomenna ois aamuvuoro ja mun pitää vielä pistää striimivehkeet valmiiks.”

”Mä aattelinki,” zappis mumisi ja seurasi hetken hiljaisuus. ”Jos mä hakisin vaikka pizzaa?”

Rauski katsahti vihdoin kämppäkaveriinsa. He tuijottivat toisiaan pari sekuntia ja Rauski pystyi melkein näkemään animoidut kysymysmerkit zappiksen pään yläpuolella. ”…Sä oisit jumala.”

zappiksen reaktio oli leveä hymy ja Rauski tunsi hartioidensa menettävän osan siitä julmetusta taakasta, jota hän oli kantanut kohta kaksi viikkoa. zappis katosi eteiseen ja poistui pian kämpästä.

Asunnossa kaikuva hiljaisuus oli tehdä Rauskin hulluksi. Hän vilkaisi kelloa ja yritti pitää sen helvetin pakahduttavan tunteen sisällään hallinnassa. Viimeisin keskustelu oli pisin heidän välillään aikoihin. Rauski tajusi, että ei maailma tähän kaatuisikaan. zappis tuskin oli muuttamassa pois, ja heidän välit olisivat vielä joku päivä ok.

Rauski raahasi tehomyllynsä olohuoneeseen ja asetteli piuhoja paikalleen. Aika kului epätavallisen nopeasti, kun kaikki oli taas hyvin. Rauskia ei edes kiinnostanut mitä paskaa zappis tilaisi.

Asunnon ovi kävi ja zappis ilmestyi olohuoneeseen pizzalaatikko kädessään. Rauski vilkuili lattialta selkänsä taakse ja zappis virnisti takaisin.

”Sun pitää kyllä ajaa parta ennen striimiä,” Rauski totesi huvittuneena ja zappiksen käsi lennähti heti tämän leualle.

”Eksä tykkää?” zappis kysyi hämillään.

”Se oli läppä,” Rauski oikaisi ja käynnisti pelikonsolin edessään. Hän otti ohjaimen käteensä ja heitti toisen zappikselle, joka oli istunut sohvalle pizzalaatikko sylissään. Se näytti niin pirun hyvältä valkoisessa paidassaan ja pieni hymy kasvoillaan niiden pornoviiksien alla.

Okei. Viimeisin oli taas liikaa. Rauski oli juuri pääsemässä puheväleihin kämppäkaverinsa kanssa ja hän jo mielessään petti tämän. Rauskin pitäisi lopettaa kaikki idioottimaiset ajatukset ja hankkia vaikka joku panokaveri. Siitä oli liian kauan, kun Rauski oli viimeksi edes nukkunut jonkun kanssa.

”Avaa ny se pizzalaatikko,” Rauski muistutti zappista, kun tämä oli uppoutunut mietteisiinsä, katse tiukasti ohjaimessa, joka lepäsi toisessa kädessä. zappis havahtui ja teki työtä käskettyä.

”Sori,” se mumisi ottaen siivun tonnikala-aurajuustopizzaa käteensä ja ojensi sitten laatikon Rauskille, joka hymähti hyväksyvästi täytevalinnalle. ”Ootsä ehtiny vielä testata mitää?”

”En mä oo. Mä laitoin Mortal Kombatin sisään, ni katotaan toi XBOXI nyt ekana.”

He katsoivat pelin alkutekstejä kaikessa hiljaisuudessa pizzaa mussuttaen. Pelatessakaan he eivät juuri sanoja vaihtaneet, mutta hiljaisuus ei ollut vaivaannuttava, vaan juuri sellainen, kuin monen vuoden takaisten ystävien välillä piti ollakin. Rauski oli aika tyytyväinen, kun hän tuijotti tyhjää pizzalaatikkoa samalla kun vaihtoi konsolia.

Kello alkoi olla jo lähellä puolta yötä. Rauskin luomet tuntuivat raskailta pitkän työpäivän ja parin tunnin näytön tuijottamisen jälkeen. Huonosti nukutut viikot eivät varmaan auttaneet asiaa. Rauski tunsi lämpimän kämmenen olkapäällään.

”Sulla on huomenna töitä… Pitäiskö sun mennä nukkumaan että jaksat striimata?” Rauski katsoi kämppistään väsyneenä. zappiksen nappisilmät tapittivat häntä tiukasti. Sen peukalo silitti varovasti Rauskin käsivartta. Rauski avasi suunsa sanoakseen vastalauseensa, mutta kuin hänen ajatuksensa lukien, zappis ehti ensin. ”Mä laitan huomenna kaiken loppuun sillä välin ku sä oot töissä.”

Rauski huokaisi ja irrotti väkisin katseensa kaveristaan. ”Okei. No, jos sä haluut viel pelata ni mä jätän telkkarin päälle...” Hän yritti nousta sohvalta, mutta zappiksen käsi ei hellittänyt otettaan. Rauski kurtisti kulmiaan zappikselle.

”Mä vaa mietin et kai me ollaan ok?” zappis kysyi nopeasti, ihan kuin kysymys olisi ollut harjoiteltu. Rauskin otsarypyt syvenivät entisestään, jos se oli edes mahdollista. Outo tunne alkoi kutittaa vatsanpohjaa.

”Joo. Siis, miks me ei oltas?” Rauski vastasi hetken päästä ja huomasi äänessään epävarman sävyn. Hän ei halunnut puhua asiasta juuri nyt, ja oli yllättynyt, kun sosiaalisesti niinkin rajoittunut henkilö kuin zappis yritti ottaa asian puheeksi.

zappiksen nappisilmät tutkivat häntä vielä hetken, mutta pian, kuin sähköiskun saaneena zappiksen käsi vapautti Rauskin. Hän nousi ylös ja yritti hymyillä leveästi zappikselle.

”Öitä.”

”Öitä, Rauski.”

Rauski lähestulkoon teleporttasi huoneeseensa ja painoi oven tiukasti kiinni.

Okei. Se oli ehkä oudoin bondaushetki, minkä Rauski oli koskaan elämässään kokenut selvin päin.

 

 

Rauski torkutti pitkään, kuten aina, ja kirosi valoisia kesäöitä. Unensaanti oli yöllä kestänyt tavallista pitempään. Aamukuuden herätys ei tuntunut koskaan hyvältä, ja nyt se oli vielä kamalampaa. Kun Rauski vihdoin nousi, päässä pyöri.

Rauski harjasi hampaansa laiskoin ottein ja astui sitten suihkuun. Lämmin vesi valui pitkin Rauskin väsynyttä kehoa ja pikakäynnisti päivän. Ilman yltiökuumia suihkuja Rauski olisi aikalailla hukassa. Aika juoksevan veden alla tuntui vain hetkeltä, mutta kun Rauski kuivasi itseään pyyhkeeseen ja katsahti kylpyhuoneen kelloa, hän tajusi viettäneensä suihkussa täydet 20 minuuttia. Hienoa. Aamupala jäisi väliin.

Kiiruhtaen huoneeseensa pukemaan, Rauski mietti illan streamia. Hän mietti jätkiä ja sitä, miten nämä reagoisivat, jos saisivat tietää Rauskin olevan homo. Hänen päässään oli liian kauan pyörinyt erilaisia kauhuskenaarioita hetkestä, jolloin se tulisi julki, ja jätkien järkyttyneet ilmeet olivat liian aidon kaltaisia hänen kuvitteellisella verkkokalvollaan.

”Mä oon nii luuseri,” Rauski mumisi ääneen ja kuuli pari yskähdystä viereisestä huoneesta. zappis oli ilmeisesti hereillä. Rauski kuivasi hiuksensa hätäisesti pyyhkeeseen ja heitti sen kaapin oven päälle. Hän laittoi työkamat kasaan ja kiiruhti eteiseen. Juuri sillä hetkellä zappis päätti astella ulos huoneestaan, hiukset niin söpösti sekaisin ja pörrössä ja silmät vielä unesta viiruina. Aamuaurinko valaisi juuri sopivasti olohuoneen ikkunasta zappiksen olemuksen, ja zappis väläytti Rauskille leveän hymyn.

”Huomenta.”

”Huomenta,” Rauski kähisi eikä voinut muuta kuin tuijottaa. Hän kirosi sitä, kuinka zappiksen ääni onnistui olemaan niin seksikkään käheä heti aamusta samalla, kun Rauski vain raakkui tervehdyksen vaikka oli ollut hereillä jo puoli tuntia.

”Sä sit heräsit,” zappis totesi huvittuneena ja otti muutaman askeleen kohti eteistä, jossa Rauski koetti epätoivoisesti saada kenkiä jalkaan. ”Mä aattelin että mun pitää tulla herättään.”

”Joo,” Rauski nyökkäsi ja suoristi selkänsä, mutta ei viitsinyt katsoa zappikseen, joka oli yhtäkkiä niin lähellä… ”Väsyttää ihan homona…”

zappis tuli ihan iholle, ja Rauski veti nopeasti henkeä yllätyksestä. Rauskin selkä painautui vasten asunnon etuovea, kun hän yritti paeta tilannetta mahdollisimman kauas. zappis asetti toisen kätensä vasten ovea Rauskin pään oikealle puolelle. ”Ai ihan näin homona?”

Rauski hämmentyi kysymyksestä sen verran paljon, ettei edes heti tajunnut, mitä seuraavassa hetkessä tapahtui. zappis suuteli häntä. Hellästi, mutta varmasti. Suudelma oli kuitenkin yhtä huomaamatta ohi kuin se oli alkanutkin, ja se jätti Rauskin räpyttelemään silmiään järkytyksestä. Pian Rauski kuuli zappiksen huvittuneen tuhahduksen eikä vieläkään viitsinyt katsoa zappista silmiin, kun tämä avasi oven Rauskin puolesta.

”Meehän ny jo. Ettet myöhästy töistä,” zappis sanoi hymyä äänessään.

Rauski nappasi salamannopeasti tavaransa lattialta ja poistui rappukäytävään vilkaisematta taakseen.


	3. Toinen kerta kun Rauski jää melkein kiinni

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fisu on kamala cockblockaaja.

Rauski ei koko työpäivän aikana onnistunut keräämään ajatuksiaan. Hän mokaili jatkuvasti ja jopa hänen työkaverinsa alkoivat huolestua. Ei olisi ollut ihme, jos pomo olisi tullut passittamaan hänet kotiin.

_Se oli vaan pusu_ , Rauski pähkäili ajaessaan kotiin kolmen jälkeen.

_Nyt otat ittees niskasta kiinni ja selvität nää jutut etkä sekoile ku joku teinityttö._

Hän toivoi, että jätkät eivät olisi vielä tulleet paikalle ja hän saisi hetken jutella zappiksen kanssa. Toisaalta hän rukoili, että kaikki olisivat jo asunnolla ja että hänen ei tarvitsisi kohdata zappista kahden kesken. Mutta Rauski silti halusi selvyyttä. Hän halusi tietää, mitä ihmettä aamulla oli tapahtunut ja miksi. Hän halusi tietää, oliko se zappikselle vain hetken mielijohde tai joku kokeilusekoilu tai testi, ja ennen kaikkea, Rauski halusi lisää. Niin että hän itse olisi tilanteessa kartalla.

”Moi Rauski,” Retris tervehti häntä heti ovella. Rauski nyökkäsi kuunnellen pahaenteistä melua, joka kantautui keittiöstä. Hän seurasi Retristä syvemmälle kämppään. Jokin ei nyt täsmännyt.

”Mis Keimo on?” hän kysyi pöllämystyneenä. zappis ei edes vilkaissut häneen päin.

”Keimo tulee kohta. Sil oli joku nainen vissiin kylässä,” Fisu virnisteli jääkaapin oven takaa. Proto tirskahti sohvalta ja jatkoi jonkun pelin hakkaamista. Rauski pakotti jalkansa laahaamaan perseensä Proton viereen ja hän lysähti sohvalle väsyneenä.

Pian muutkin valuivat sohvalle seuraamaan Proton epäkiintoisaa pelailua. zappis oli laittanut kaiken viimeisen päälle valmiiksi, niin kuin oli luvannutkin. Rauski vilkuili zappista silmäkulmastaan. Se istui huoneen nurkassa omalla tuolillaan, mahdollisimman kaukana porukasta. Mahdollisimman kaukana Rauskista. Retriksen nenä-ääni kaikui kaukaisena korvissa, Fisun muka-hauskat kommentit puuroutuivat puheensorinaan. Ovikello soi, mutta Rauski hädin tuskin huomasi, kun kaikki paitsi Proto nousivat sohvalta ottamaan Keimon vastaan. Rauskin katse seurasi zappista, joka suuntasi keittiöön.

Rauskin sydän hakkasi kivuliaasti vasten rintalastaa, kun hän lähti perään. _Nyt tää on tehtävä_ , hän hoki mielessään vaikkei itsekään oikein uskonut sitä.

zappis läikytti lonkeroa ohi lasin, kun Rauski ilmestyi hänen viereensä tiskipöydän ääreen. ”Miks sä välttelet mua?”

”Hä?” zappiksen paksut kulmakarvat kurtistuivat ärtymyksestä ja se otti askeleen kauemmas Rauskista. ”Emmä oo tehny mitään.”

”Nii just, sehän se ongelma onki. Sä et ees tervehtiny mua, etkä oo vilkassukaan mua,” Rauski sihisi hampaidensa välistä, ettei muut kuulisi. Seuraava katsekontakti oli jäätävä ja molemminpuolinen ja jatkui, kunnes zappis tuhahti ja alkoi kääntyä takaisin kohti olohuonetta lasi kädessään. Rauski tarrasi kiinni sen käsivarteen eikä päästänyt irti. _Ei käy._

Seurasi uusi jäätävien katseiden vaihto, jonka aikana Rauski huomasi, että zappis oli ajanut parransänkensä.

”Mitä se tänaamunen oli?” Rauski tivasi kaikesta huolimatta, ja zappiksen kasvoilla kävi pikaisesti jokin ilme, jota Rauski ei ollut ikinä nähnyt. Se ilme kieli jotain huolen ja avuttoman sekaista. Ilme vaihtui pian takaisin äreäksi, mutta Rauski ei silti halunnut enää ikinä nähdä niin avutonta ilmettä zappiksen naamalla.

zappis puri hampaitaan yhteen ja parrattomilla leukaperillä lihasten jännitys näkyi selvästi. Rauski pakotti itsensä jäätymään siihen paikkaan, sillä hän oli jo näin pitkällä ja zappiksen oli murruttava jossain vaiheessa. Tuijotuskilpailu jatkui ja jatkui, kunnes…

”Öö totaa, jätkät…” molemmat katsahtivat oven suulla leijailevaan Fisuun, joka tuijotti sitä kohtaa zappiksen käsivarressa, jota Rauskin sormet puristivat lujaa. ”Mitä te hommaatte?”

Rauski hellitti otteensa kuin joku olisi polttanut hänen kättään, ja selvitti kurkkuaan vaivaantuneesti. zappis teki samoin ja käänsi katseensa poispäin.

”Meil on ollu vähä riitaa,” Rauski totesi hätäisesti, luoden Fisuun anovan katseen _. Pliis mee pois._

zappis oli nopeampi tajuamaan tilanteen ja poistui keittiöstä mumisten jotain vessahädästä. Fisu tuijotti yhä monttu auki Rauskia. Rauski hautasi kasvonsa kämmeniinsä ja sinnitteli pitääkseen lannistuneen parahduksen sisällään.

"Eihän teillä ikinä oo zappiksen kaa mitää,” Fisu mumisi äimistyneenä. Rauskin kurkku tuntui kireältä. Hän ei meinannut saada sanaa suustaan.

”Me ollaan kai asuttu liian kauan yhes,” Rauski valehteli uskottavasti… mutta tottahan se oli. Mitä enemmän Rauski sitä siinä hetkessä mietti, sitä enemmän hänestä tuntui, että koko juttu oli venynyt liian pitkäksi. Rauskin kaipaavat katseet, ylitsepääsemättömät tunteet, yksinäiset illat… Rauskin olisi pitänyt lopettaa heti, kun hän ensimmäisen kerran kuvitteli zappiksen yläpuolelleen sängyssään, sen käden hänen ympärilleen omansa sijaan, ja yritti samalla olla hiljaa ettei zappis kuulisi kaikkia säälittäviä huokauksia viereiseen huoneeseen. Jo silloin Rauskin olisi pitänyt muuttaa pois. Jo silloin olisi pitänyt panna piste tälle kaikelle.

Fisu näytti vihdoin siltä, että hänen aivonsa olivat prosessoineet koko jutun. ”Mut entä me?! Ja Laeppavika?” Fisu kuiskasi kiihtyneesti, näyttäen huolestuneemmalta kuin koskaan. ”Entä tää porukka? Eksä yhtään aattele mitä kaikille tapahtuu, jos sä ja zappis ette yhtäkkiä oo väleissä?!”

”Ehän mä mitää muuta aattelekaan!” Rauski kimmastui korottaen tahattomasti ääntään. Fisu henkäisi säikähtäneenä ja katsoi vihdoin poispäin Rauskista.

”…Kai te aiotte sopia?”

”Mä en usko että tätä voi enää sopia.”

”Mist ihmeestä te sit riitelette?” Fisu tivasi kuiskaten jälleen. Rauski pudisti vain päätään. Hiljaisuus ei tyydyttänyt Fisua. ”Mä en tiiä mitä sit tapahtuu jos te ette enää asu yhes… Me ei varmaan kokoonnuta mihinkää –”

”Älä puhu tollasii.” Rauski huokaisi ja tassutteli jääkaapille. Hän otti esiin kaljan, shottilasin ja viskiä ja kumosi heti alkuun pari viskishottia. Fisu katseli touhua otsa rytyssä. Jätkien puheensorina kantautui olohuoneesta.

”Totta kai me pelaillaan just niinku ennen. Hei, otetaa nyt vähä ilosemmat ilmeet pärställe. Kohta alkaa striimiki,” Rauski yritti kuulostaa pirteämmältä ja pakotti jopa väkinäisen hymyn huulilleen. Fisu ei vieläkään näyttänyt tyytyväiseltä, muttei sanonut mitään. Rauski teki itselleen tilaa olohuoneeseen jätkien keskelle ja lipitti kaljaansa vähän väliä. Tänään hän vetäisi perseet olalle.

Jätkät olivat jo ihan liekeissä ja streamin pitäisi alkaa vasta vajaan tunnin päästä. Rauski päätti käyttää ajan itsensä kokoamiseen. Ei hän voisi esiintyä kaikkien katsojien edessä poissaolevana.

 

 

 

_rauski on jotenki vakava tänään_

_mikähän sitä vaivaa_

_ehkä sillä on sydänsuruja_

_totta!_

_mä voisin mennä vähän lohduttamaan… (_ _ಠ_ _◡_ _ಠ )_

_jos tiedätte mitä tarkoitan (_ _ಠ_ _◡_ _ಠ )_

Rauski ignoorasi streamin chatin ja haki lisää kaljaa. Avautuvan tölkin sihahdus oli tervetullut ääni.

Fisu ja Keimo olivat jo niin kännissä, että niiden sammalluksesta ei meinannut saada selvää. Chatti ainakin nautti tilanteesta. Protolla oli joku hardcore gaming –vaihe päällä ja Retris pelasi yhtä paskasti kuin aina. zappista ei näyttänyt kiinnostavan pätkän vertaa. Se vaan tuijotti maanisesti ruutua ja lipitti juomaansa.

”Hei Rauski, oisko tää jo tässä,” Fisu kysyi silmät puoliksi kiinni. Rauski katsahti kelloa ja nyökkäsi. Puoli kaksi oli hyvä aika lopettaa.

”Joo, Laeppavian porukka on tullu jo vanhaks. Sori katsojat, mut Fisu putoo iha just tuolilta ku se on niin kännissä,” Rauski kiusasi kaveriaan kameralle virnistellen.

 

_mut rauski ei oo vielä kertaakaan tänään tehny sen homoimitaatiota_

_rauskiiii et ees ottanu mitään hyvää skabaa minkä voisit hävitä että saatas nähä sut peruukissa_

_noniin pojat eiköhän me kaikki nyt olla samaa mieltä siitä että rauski on paremman näköinen kuitenki miehenä ku naisena Kappa_

Jätkät toivottivat hyvät yöt katsojille ja Rauski sulki streamin. Keimo oli jo sammunut sohvalle Fisun taakse. Sitä ei siitä ylös saisi koko yönä. Fisu, Proto ja Retris alkoivat valua kohti eteistä. Rauski vilkaisi zappista. Se jäi kiinni vilkuilusta ja käänsi pian katseensa pois yskähtäen. Rauskin vatsassa muljahti. Kädet alkoivat hiota. Hän yritti keksiä muuta ajateltavaa ja tarttui siihen ainoaan asiaan, johon vielä pystyi.

”Pääseeks Fisu varmasti kotiin?” Rauski kiusoitteli ja huomasi olevansa aika sekaisin itsekin, kun nousi ylös Keimon vierestä sohvalta. Fisu nosti keskisormen ilmaan lattialta, jossa se yritti epätoivoisesti saada kenkiä jalkaan. Retris tönäisi sitä hellästi jalallaan saaden Fisun kaatumaan kyljelleen eteisen matolle.

”Mä saatan sen,” Proto ilmoitti nostaen kätensä pystyyn.

”Ei mua tarvi saattaa,” Fisu ulisi lattialta heittäen Retristä kengällään kostoksi. Ohi meni.

Proto ei noteerannut Fisun kommenttia mitenkään. ”Keimo vissiin jää tänne?”

Rauski vilkaisi taakseen olohuoneeseen ja totesi Keimon olevan vielä samassa paikassa kuin äsken. zappis ei ollut enää näkyvillä. ”Joo, ei siitä oo kävelijäks.”

Proton kasvoille levisi hulvaton virne Retriksen tirskahtaessa vieressä.

”Se niin kuulee täst vielä.”

”Nonii Fisu. Mennää,” Retris muistutti Fisua, joka oli saanut kengät jopa jalkaansa ja nyt vain nojasi huojuen eteisen seinään.

”Mut ei mua tarvi saattaa!”

”Joo joo,” Proto totesi sarkastisesti pyöräyttäen silmiään niin, että vain Rauski näki. Se otti Fisua käsivarresta kiinni ja veti tämän ulos ovesta.

”Koittakaa pärjäillä,” Rauski kannusti jätkiä ja sulki ulko-oven hiljaa niiden perässä. Painostava hiljaisuus laskeutui huoneistoon. Rauski sammutti eteisen valon ja tallusti olohuoneeseen. Hän vilkaisi sohvalla epämukavassa asennossa kuorsaavaa Keimoa, ja pieni ohimenevä ajatus oli laittaa joku peitto tämän päälle. Se jäi kuitenkin vain ajatukseksi.

_Itepähän sammui tohon._

Rauski keräsi olohuoneesta syliinsä muutamat tyhjät tölkit, ettei aamulla olisi niin saatanallinen siivo. Kädet täynnä tölkkejä, hän eteni keittiöön, jossa kohtasi zappiksen kumoamassa lonkeroaan keittiötasoon nojaten. zappis huomasi hänet ja laski tyhjennetyn pullon tasolle. Ei edelleenkään suonut Rauskille katsekontaktia.

”Oota,” Rauski henkäisi jonkinsorttisen, yhtäkkisen rohkeuspuuskan valloittamana. Ehkä se oli alkoholi, ehkä se, että he vihdoin olivat kahden. Lukuun ottamatta olohuoneessa tuhisevaa Keimoa. Mutta Rauskia ei kiinnostanut. Hän laski tölkit sylistään mahdollisimman epäkäytännölliseen paikkaan, tiskialtaaseen, ja kääntyi zappikseen päin. Hän otti pari päättäväistä askelta sitä kohti ja sai zappiksen tarttumaan haparoiden kiinni keittiötasoon.

zappis oli niin helvetin täydellinen. Rauskia ärsytti, kun viimeaikaiset tapahtumat olivat sellaisia, joita edes näin hyvät kaverit eivät voineet vitsailla ja kärhämöidä tapahtumattomiksi. zappis vältteli katsekontaktia hieroen leukaansa, kuin olisi unohtanut, että parransänki oli nyt poissa. Sen pitkät tikkusormet näyttivät kömpelöiltä alkoholin virratessa suonissa. Rauski tutki sen huolestunutta ilmettä, ja huomasi, että zappiskin oli ehtinyt juoda ihan liikaa.

Hetkessä zappiksen katse lukkiutui Rauskin tuijotuksen kanssa, niin nopeasti, että Rauskista tuntui, kuin hän olisi ollut keskellä kauhupelin säikäytyskohtaa. zappiksen suu oli pelkkä kapea, suora viiva. Kylmänsiniset silmät saivat Rauskin sydämen hakkaamaan vimmatusti, kuin se olisi yrittänyt paeta rinnasta, kun taas zappiksen seuraavat sanat saivat sydämen jättämään lyönnin välistä.

”Mä en haluu puhua.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♥‿♥ It's building up!


	4. Keimon erinomaiset unenlahjat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rauski oli oksentaa kaikesta siitä siirapista.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kiitos kaikille, jotka on jättäneet kudoja! Toivottavasti tykkäätte seuraavasta♥
> 
> Näiden kahden tarina jatkuu vielä ainakin muutaman osan verran, toivottavasti jaksatte seurata :)
> 
> Tulevalla viikolla lähden reissaamaan, joten seuraavassa osassa saattaa kestää jonkin aikaa. Tai sitten ei ;)

Rauski tarttui zappiksen käsivarsiin ja kurotti painamaan huulensa zappiksen vakavalle suulle kokeiluluontoisesti. zappis henkäisi Rauskin suuhun. Sen hengitys maistui karpalolta ja toisen käden kosketus kihelmöi Rauskin kylkiluilla. He erkanivat haukkoen samaa ilmaa äänekkäästi kuin urheilusuorituksen jälkeen. zappis kumartui etsien heti lisää kontaktia, ja Rauski antoi periksi. zappiksen ote oli tiukempi ja varmempi Rauskin vyötäröllä samalla, kun Rauski avasi suunsa vasten zappiksen innokkaita suudelmia. Rauski otti askeleen taaksepäin ja zappis seurasi perässä, ettei hetki loppuisi.

”Anna mä –” Rauski tuhahti pusujen lomassa ottaen lisää peruuttavia askelia ja törmäsi ennen pitkää olkapää edellä keittiön ja olohuoneen erottavaan seinään. Alkoholin turruttama kipu vihlaisi olkapäätä, mutta Rauski jatkoi peruuttamista siitä huolimatta.

_I swear to god, jos Keimo nyt herää…_ Rauski ajatteli zappiksen yrittäessä päästä mahdollisimman kiinni hänen rintaansa. He vaappuivat yhdessä kohti Rauskin huonetta, ja ovi tärähti äänekkäästi voimasta, jolla kaksikko paiskautui sitä vasten. Rauski avasi oven kömpelösti ja he kompuroivat huoneeseen painaen oven tiukasti kiinni perässään.

Promillet uivat Rauskin aivoissa, kun zappis horjui häntä vasten ja huulet siirtyivät kastelemaan Rauskin kaulaa. Kädet haparoivat paidan helmalle, ja molemmat saivat taas happea sen lyhyen hetken ajan, kun Rauski veti pitkähihaisen paidan zappiksen pään yli ja heitti sen lattialle. zappiksen kädet palasivat välittömästi Rauskin lanteille ja kutittivat housunkaulan alla niin, että Rauski ei voinut muuta kuin kiemurrella kosketusta vasten ja työntää zappista sänkyä kohti.

zappis tönäisi Rauskia niin, että tämä kaatui poikittain sängylle. zappis kiipesi nopeasti hänen päälleen repien Rauskin paitaa ylemmäs.

Hetki hidastui ja kaikkein suurin himo laantui, kun zappis vain hengitti katse kiinni Rauskin paljaassa ihossa. Rauski odotti jännityksestä kankeana zappiksen reaktiota. _Ei vittu, ehkä se ei haluu mua…_

”Mä tärisen ihan hulluna,” zappis puhalsi keuhkonsa tyhjäksi haroen hiuksiaan epävakaalla kädellä. ”En mä ansaitte tätä.”

Rauski toljotti epäuskoisena zappiksen loittonevaa kroppaa, kun zappis alkoi nousta pois sängystä.

”Hä?!”

”Kato nyt ittees!” zappis lähestulkoon huusi. Rauski rukoili, ettei Keimo heräisi. zappiksen silmät loistivat kirkkaasti ikkunasta tulvivan keskikesän valossa. ”Me ollaan ihan eri maata. Sä oot hauska, hyvännäkönen, hyväkroppanenki vielä… Mä oon vaan rimppakinttunen nörtti sun rinnalla. Ja sä käyt töissä.” zappis kumartui nostamaan paitansa lattialta. ”Mä vaan laiskottelen koko kesäloman valtion rahoilla.”

zappiksella täytyi olla todellisia itsetunto-ongelmia, jos hän todella ajatteli noin. Rauski ihaili sen leveitä hartioita, sen lihaksia, jotka jäykistyivät lapaluiden välissä, sen kiinteää vatsaa.

”Mä oon ihan kovana,” Rauski töksäytti keskeyttäen zappiksen henkisen taistelun. zappis tiputti paidan käsistään, sen suu loksahti auki.

”Siis mitä?”

”Mä oon ihan kovana, ja jos mä taas joudun yksin hoitaa loppuun sen, minkä sä mulle aiheutat päivästä toiseen, nii mä muutan pois,” Rauski totesi niin vakavasti, että kuulosti jopa omiin korviinsa epätavalliselta. Rauski ampaisi ylös sängyltä ja asetti kätensä suoraan zappiksen jalkojen väliin.

zappis ähkäisi yllätyksestä. Sehän oli ihan kiimassa. Rauski hymyili vinosti ja puristi hieman, saaden zappiksesta ulos lisää ähkimistä. Lisäksi Rauski oli enemmän kuin tyytyväinen siihen, mitä tunsi collegehousujen läpi.

Rauski ohjasi zappiksen takaisin sänkyyn. Tuntui mahtavalta olla tilanteen herra. zappis puhisi hengästyksissään sängyn päätyä vasten Rauskin kiivetessä tämän päälle hajareisin. Rauski vei sormenpäitään ylös zappiksen vaaleaa ihoa aina solisluulle asti. zappiksen silmissä loisti väsynyttä himoa.

Yksi kokeellinen lanteidenpyöräytys zappiksen etumusta vasten poiki uusia, mielenkiintoisia ääniä karkaamaan zappiksen turvonneilta huulilta.

”Auh…” zappis huokaisi. Sen koko keho kramppasi, selkäranka taipui ja Rauski teki sen uudestaan. Ja uudestaan. Kaikki lähti taas täysillä käyntiin ja Rauski halusi niin paljon, oli niin lähellä, ja vaikka alkoholi hidasti kaikkea, hän tunsi olevansa ihan siellä reunalla…

Rauski työnsi itseään kovempaa ja nopeampaa zappista vasten tämän kurottaessa hamuilemaan Rauskin kaulaa. Liike lämmitti koko rintakehän ja Rauski alkoi hikoilla paitansa alla. zappis veti häntä vielä lähemmäs, kädet Rauskin farkun peittämillä pakaroilla.

Rauski pidätti hengitystään eikä voinut enää taistella vastaan. Hän tunsi sen tutun kosteuden alushousuissaan. Hän vei vielä lanteitaan edestakaisin, ottaen sen viimeisenkin nautinnon aallon irti, jonka jälkeen uskalsi lopulta hengittää. Rauski katsoi jätkää allaan. Sen rinta nousi ja laski nopeaan tahtiin. Sen luomet olivat tiukasti kiinni. Rauski vei kätensä alemmas zappiksen yläkropalla, _mä haluun antaa silleki, ei se oo voinu tulla näin nopeesti -_

zappis tarrasi Rauskin käteen, joka oli jo collegehousujen reunalla, ja puristi sitä.

”Oota… emmä noin nopeesti pysty taas,” zappis huohotti hymyillen, silmät pieninä viiruina väsymyksestä. Rauski nousi hämmentyneenä zappiksen päältä ja huomasi tummemman läikän zappiksen etumuksella. ”Tuu tänne.”

zappis veti Rauskin kumoon viereensä. Rauski odotti jotain ällöherkkää halailuhetkeä, mutta ennen kuin Rauski ehti kääntyä zappikseen päin, tämä jo kuorsasi tyytyväisenä. _Just._

Vaikka Rauski yritti estää, pieni hymy karkasi hänen huulilleen. Hän katsoi vieressään tuhisevaa parasta kaveriaan, sen rentoutunutta ilmettä, sekaisin olevia hiuksia. Rauski veti varovasti peiton zappiksen alta ja peitteli heidät molemmat.

_Mitähän toi on mieltä huomenna…_ Rauski mietti. Vaikka zappiksen käytös kieli kaikkea muuta, astetta kovemmasta kännitilasta huolimatta, Rauskin ajatuksissa pyöri lähinnä kaikki huonot lopputulokset seuraavasta aamusta. Hän ei antanut itsensä tuudittua tähän hataraan kännisekoiluun, ja siihen, että selvin päinkin kaikki olisi zappikselle okei… Mitä jos ei olisi? Mitä jos aamulla, zappis ei hyväksyisi tätä ollenkaan, tai ei muistaisi mitään, tai vaihtoehtoisesti sanoisi, että ’kiitti hauskasta kokemuksesta’? Jos aamu osoittautuisi vaivaantuneeksi, se olisi heidän ystävyytensä loppu. Ja kaikkien jätkien ystävyyden.

Rauski valvoi pitkään, kaukana zappiksesta maaten ja tätä tuijottaen.

_Mä en kestä jos mä en saa tota miestä._

 

 

 

Rauski havahtui hitaasti hereille olohuoneesta tunkeutuviin ääniin. Hänen huoneensa ovi oli raollaan. Sälekaihtimet olivat kiinni, mikä oli outoa, sillä yöllä ne olivat vielä auki. Rauski räpäytti silmiään pari kertaa ja nousi ylös. zappis oli poissa.

Rauskin digitaalinen pöytäkello näytti puoli kahtatoista.

Päätä vihlaisi taas.

Se ääni, johon Rauski oli herännyt, kuulosti joltain tappelupeliltä. Rauski avasi huoneensa oven kokonaan, ja häntä tervehti auringon liian kirkastama näky zappiksesta ja täysin siististä olohuoneesta. zappis istui olohuoneen sohvalla ohjain kädessään ja joi juuri pelin ladatessa suoraan Lidlin kivennäisvesipullosta. zappis vilkaisi Rauskia, sen silmät suurenivat hetkellisesti ja se laski kivennäisvesipullon takaisin lattialle ennen peliin keskittymistä.

”Huomenta,” se sanoi painokkaasti. Rauski räpäytti taas silmiään. Kaikki oli melkein kuin ennen. Vaivaantuneisuutta ei ollut havaittavissa. Oliko viimeöinen vain joku Rauskin sairaista unista?

”Huomenta,” Rauski kähisi rojahtaessaan sohvalle kaverinsa viereen. Sen kaverin, jota Rauski ajatteli runkatessaan ja josta näki _todella_ märkiä unia, ilmeisesti.

zappis hakkasi jotain vanhaa Tekkeniä kaikessa hiljaisuudessa. Rauski seurasi peliä ja nuuhkutti ilmaa, joka haisi shampoolta ja hammastahnalta. zappis oli jo ehtinyt käydä suihkussakin.

”Joko Keimo lähti?” Rauski kysyi täyttääkseen vähän siitä oudosta hiljaisuudesta.

”En mä ees nähny sitä. Kai se meni ku ei jaksanu oottaa että herätään.”

Rauski hieraisi päätään. Oliko viimeöinen tosiaan unta? Miten ihmeessä? Rauski oli juuri avaamassa suutaan aloittaakseen keskustelun, kun zappis tauotti pelin ja lukitsi Rauskin katseen intensiivisesti omallaan.

”Muistatsä viime yötä?” zappis kysyi nopeasti henkäisten, ilme tyhjänä.

Rauski panikoi päänsisäisesti, mutta yritti säilyttää vakaan ulkokuoren. Okei, nyt se vaivaantuneisuus tulisi oikein rytinällä. ”Riippuu, mitä pitäis muistaa.”

”Siis. Kai sä muistat ku me…?” zappis vihjaili puhe katkeillen.

”Joo. Kyllä mä muistan,” Rauski kiirehti todentamaan sydän pamppaillen. zappiksen naamalla näkyi helpotus, kyllä Rauski sen huomasi. He olivat tunteneet niin pitkään. Monet asiat zappiksesta olivat jo tuttuja Rauskille.

”Hyvä,” zappis vain totesi kääntyen taas television ruutua päin pelaamaan, yrittäen peitellä tunnetta, jonka Rauski näki niin selvästi. Rauski uskalsi vihdoin suoraan tuijottaa zappista, sen vakavaa sivuprofiilia, täydellistä ja samalla niin naamaan sopimatonta nenää, jonka se oli perinyt sen äidiltä. Sen sormet olivat nopeat ohjaimen näppäimillä, vaikka Rauski huomasi, ettei se oikeasti keskittynyt peliin kunnolla.

”Kai sä muistat viime kerran ku me istuttiin tässä sohvalla darrassa? Sä tulit just suihkusta,” Rauski puhui varovasti kämmenet märkänä hiestä. Hänen olonsa oli ällöttävä, ja hän varmaan haisi vanhalle viinalle zappiksen suihkunraikkaan olemuksen rinnalla. Sitä se ei näyttänyt häiritsevän.

zappis unohti pelin kokonaan ja hänen hahmonsa kärsivät kuolemisen äänet jäivät vain taustahälyksi, kun se katsoi syliinsä ja hymyili vähän. ”Muistan.” Se nosti katseensa Rauskiin ja näytti niin ujolta, että Rauski mietti, mitä oli tehnyt parhaalle kaverilleen. ”Mä muistan, ku mä mietin, mitä sä aattelisit jos mä tuun puolialasti sun lähelle.”

Rauski päästi odottamattoman ja aidon naurun kurkustaan. Nauraminen tuntui vapauttavalta. Se helpotti koko tilannetta, niin Rauskille kuin zappiksellekin, joka myös hymyili nyt leveästi.

zappis tuijotti Rauskia yhä, kun Rauski lopetti nauramisen. Se nielaisi raskaasti, aataminomena pomppasi kaulalla. zappis aikoi selvästi tehdä jotain, mutta Rauski teki auttamattoman virhearvion, kun luuli zappiksen suutelevan häntä. Sen sijaan zappis vain hypähti lähemmäs sohvalla ja tarttui Rauskin käteen omallaan puristaen tiukasti. Rauski puristi takaisin, ja vaikka se tuntui aivan helvetin hyvältä, vaikka Rauskin olo oli aivan helvetin rakastettu vaikka mitään sanoja sinne päinkään ei ollut käytetty, se oli myös äärimmäisen vaivaantunutta. zappis veti Rauskin käden mukanaan ohjaimen ympärille ja pelasti hahmonsa kuolemalta aivan viime tingassa.

Rauski istui liikkumatta, tunnusteli zappiksen kättä omansa ympärillä. Ohjain painautui kovasti Rauskin kämmenselkää vasten. Rauski ei ollut ikinä kuvitellut, että juttu zappiksen kanssa olisi tällaista. Hän ei ollut ikinä nähnyt tätä puolta parhaasta kaveristaan. Hän katsoi heidän ristittyjä sormiaan, zappiksen vähän kalpeampaa ihoa omansa vierellä. zappis oli todellakin menettänyt järkensä.

”Mä haluisin edetä vähä hitaammin, jooko?” zappis töksäytti ääni väristen, katse tiukasti pelissä ja hartiat jäykkinä. Rauski oli oksentaa kaikesta siitä siirapista ja vaivaantuneisuudesta, mutta piti mölyt mahassaan ja nyökkäsi puristaen zappiksen kättä kovemmin.

”Okei.”


	5. Ja huomaan että mä oonki se pelokkaampi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jos se nyt vaatisi Rauskia tulemaan huoneeseensa, katsomaan sen sileää rintaa ja flexaavaa hauista, niin Rauski tunkisi kyrpänsä sen perseeseen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kotiuduin enkä voinut olla tehtailematta heti lisää :-D toivottavasti nautitte!

zappiksen kanssa elämä oli jotenkin epätavallisen helppoa. Se jätkä oli niin kivuliaan vaivaantunut koko ajan ja silti aikuisempi kuin Rauski. Rauski tunsi itsensä ihan ylikasvaneeksi lapseksi. Pari viikkoa kului yllättävän nopeasti ja normaalisti, lukuun ottamatta pitkiä katseita ja epänormaalin suurta määrää yhdessä vietettyä aikaa. Mitään erikoista tällä ajalla ei tapahtunut, ja Rauski oli hieman pettynyt. He lähinnä pelasivat tai laittoivat ruokaa kahdestaan.

Rauski sulki kerrostalon ulkoportin huokaisten. Työssäkäynti oli jotenkin erityisen raskasta kesäkuumalla. Hän pyyhki hikeä otsaltaan ja hoksasi zappiksen venyttelemässä vasten talon seinää. Sen lenkkihousut olivat aika naftit ja vähän lyhyet jaloista, sen paidassa oli selkäpuolella pari hikilänttiä, saumoissa muutama reikä koristi kokonaisuutta. Rauski päästi tahallisen vihellyksen huuliltaan kiinnittäen zappiksen huomion.

”Ai, moi,” se tervehti ja väläytti jonkun miljoonan watin hymyn. Rauskille riittäisi auringon valon sijaan vain tuo naama, sillä nyt hänen rinnastaan purkautui selittämätön lämpöaalto koko kehoon. ”Mennääks samaa matkaa sisälle?”

Rauski nyökkäsi ja harppoi avaamaan oven rappukäytävään.

”Sä tarviit uudet lenkkivaatteet,” Rauski ilmoitti osoittaen katseellaan merkitsevästi zappiksen nilkkoja.

”Joo…” zappis hymähti vaivaantuneena astellessaan portaita ylös. ”Mut ei mulla oo rahaa. Muuten ois kiva.”

”Mä ostan,” Rauski pamautti pysäyttäen zappiksen hurjan etenemisen edessään. Rauski melkein törmäsi sen selkään. zappis tuijotti olkansa yli taakseen järkyttyneenä. ”Ihan oikeesti. Mennää huomenna kaupungille,” Rauski vakuutti yrittäen näyttää siltä, että oli tosissaan, vaikka zappiksen ilme oli aivan hulvattoman hauska. zappis hieraisi partaansa, pudisti päätään ja jatkoi matkaa.

”Mut miten sun työpäivä meni?” zappis kysyi yrittäen selvästi vaihtaa aihetta. Rauski antoi sen tällä kertaa mennä läpi. He pääsivät kämppänsä ovelle ja zappis avasi sen päästäen Rauskin sisälle ensimmäisenä.

”Ihan hyvin. Mut mä en kyllä kestä jos nää helteet ei lopu… Mä haisen varmaan ihan hielle,” Rauski mutisi haistaen kainaloitaan. Yhtäkkiä zappis oli hänen takanaan asunnon oven loksahtaessa kiinni. zappis nuuhkutti äänekkäästi hänen niskaansa. Rauskin karvat nousivat pystyyn koko selkärangan pituudelta ja uusi kuuma aalto pyyhkäisi koko hänen kehonsa läpi.

zappis toi kätensä Rauskin vyötärölle. ”Sä tuoksut tosi hyvälle.”

Rauski päästi epäuskoisen tuhahduksen hampaidensa välistä kumartuen ottamaan tarrakenkiään pois. ”Ei sun tarvi aina kysyä multa, miten töissä meni. Mulla menee joka päivä samallai,” Rauski murahti vähän ärtyneenä zappiksen kiusaamisesta. _Miks just nyt? Mitä hittoo toi jätkä tekee mulle?_

”Mä kysyn silti,” zappis pidätteli nauruaan yhä Rauskin takana ja kun Rauski vihdoin nousi ja lähti eteisestä, läimäisi oikein kunnolla Rauskia takapuolelle. Rauski karjaisi todella miehekkäästi ja mulkaisi kämppistään, joka vaan nauroi sen vammaista höhötysnaurua.

zappis pakeni äkkiä suihkuun kaikkia kostoyrityksiä ja Rauski painui vaihtamaan vaatteitaan, myöntäen häviönsä.

_Vittu mikä ääliö… Pitää mua pilkkanaan. Kai mä saan ostaa sille vaatteita ilman että se alkaa heti kettuilla mulle?_

Rauski käynnisti tietokoneensa ja laittoi taustamusiikit hiljaiselle soimaan. Kylpyhuoneen ovi kävi. Rauski kuvitteli kämppiksensä pyyhe lanteillaan, matkalla huoneeseensa. Hänellä oli suuri kiusaus mennä katsomaan, kun se valitsisi vaatteitaan ja pukisi päälleen, mutta järki taisteli vastaan. Jos Rauskilla oli hetki sitten tukalat oltavat, niin nyt olo oli kuin helvetissä – ainakin housujen sisällä.

”Rauski!”

”No mitä?” Jos se nyt vaatisi Rauskia tulemaan huoneeseensa, katsomaan sen sileää rintaa ja flexaavaa hauista, niin Rauski tunkisi kyrpänsä sen perseeseen.

”Tehäänkö pizzaa?”

Rauski huokaisi helpotuksesta ja pyyhki hikistä otsaansa. Luojan kiitos.

”Okei. Mä voin lähtee kauppaan,” Rauski kailotti takaisin. Hän nousi hitaasti tietokonetuoliltaan ja tallusti zappiksen huoneen ohi takaisin eteiseen.

”Mä tuun kans,” zappis huohotti ilmestyen eteiseen pelkät housut jalassa. Rauski jäätyi ja tuijotti sen hitusen erottuvia vatsalihaksia ja leveitä hartioita hengittämättä. zappis huomasi tuijotuksen ja hymyili vinosti ennen kuin veti kädessä roikkuneen paitansa päälleen. ”Aha, vai sillä lailla.”

Rauski pudisti päätään kiinnittäen kenkiensä tarrat taas paikoilleen. zappis sai hänet kerta toisensa jälkeen sanattomaksi ja kiusaaminen vain jatkui jatkumistaan. Rauskilla olisi tätä menoa siniset pallit koko loppuikänsä.

zappis oli Rauskiin verrattuna valmis lähtemään hetkessä. Rauski hämmentyi rappukäytävässä, kun zappiksen käsi hamuili hänen hikisiä sormiaan ja tarttui niihin rennosti. ”Mitä sä…?”

”Oota,” zappis hymyili, ”mä kerron kohta.”

Rauski tuijotti maata. zappista ei näyttänyt yhtään häiritsevän se, että ohi menevät naapurit katsoivat oudosti. Rauski painoi päänsä vielä alemmas ja piilotti kasvonsa maailmalta. zappis puristi kovemmin, ihan kuin olisi yrittänyt vakuuttaa, että kaikki oli hyvin. Matka talosta ulos tuntui tuskaisemmalta kuin koskaan.

Kun he vihdoin hengittivät pikkuhiljaa raikastuvaa ulkoilmaa, Rauski osasi rentoutua hieman. Heidän kämppänsä ja lähikaupan välissä oli vain pieni puisto, joten kävelymatkaa ei ollut pitkästi. zappis leikitteli hänen sormillaan. Se katseli puiston laidalla hyppivää koiraa omistajineen, vaikuttaen hermostuneelta. Ehkä sillä oli kiire päästä pelaamaan. Lopulta sen käsi rauhoittui ja peukalo tyytyi silittämään Rauskin kämmenselkää.

Rauski selvitti kurkkuaan. ”zappis. Voitasko me kävellä normaalisti?”

zappis vilkaisi häneen huvittuneena, mutta pettymyksestä alaspäin valahtaneet poskipäät eivät jääneet Rauskilta huomaamatta. zappiksen ote hellitti epävarmasti.

”Mä haluisin kävellä näi. Kaikkien eessä. Jätkienki,” zappis mumisi hiljaa. Se laski katseensa maahan. Rauski puristi sen kättä taas vähän, koska se näytti niin maansa myyneeltä.

”No kävellään sitte. Mutta takas tullessa ei enää,” Rauski myöntyi virnistäen ja tökkäsi zappista leikkisästi kylkeen. zappiksen varmuus palasi ja se katsoi Rauskia huojentuneena. Sen peukalo hiveli taas Rauskin kättä pienesti.

”Mä en tiiä mistä tää tulee, mutta mä haluun pitää sua ku jotai helvetin kukkaa kämmenellä. Mä haluun viiä sut syömään. Ja leffaan. Ja ulkomaille. Hyppäämää laskuvarjohypyn. Mitä vaa...” zappiksen ääni vapisi ja hiljeni loppua kohden. Se ei katsonut Rauskin reaktiota, luojan kiitos, sillä Rauski oli kuin puulla päähän lyöty.

Miten kauan zappis oli edes pyöritellyt tällaisia ajatuksia? Päivän? Viikon? Stream-illasta lähtien? Vai vielä pidempään?

”Voidaanko me vaan olla?” Rauski kysyi hiljaa laskien päänsä ohimennen kämppiksensä olkapäälle. zappiksen hartiat huokuivat kireyttä. ”Ota ny iisisti.”

zappis näytti vielä hetken onnettomalta, mutta sekunnissa sen ilme muuttui ilkikuriseksi ja se nykäisi Rauskin kättä kiinnittäen hänen huomionsa. ”Sillä ehdolla, että mä saan kantaa ostokset.”

Rauski virnisti. ”Sähän et mun ostoksia kanna.”

”Katotaanko?”

”Joka on ekana kaupalla saa kantaa?”

”Ookoo!”

Rauski nauroi hävyttömän onnellisesti samalla, kun hän ampaisi zappiksen perään.

_Pojat on aina poikia,_ hän ajatteli painiessaan voitosta zappiksen kanssa kaupan ovella.

  


  


  


Joku äänekäs tyyppi lauloi tunteella jotain vanhaa iskelmärenkutusta. Se kuului yli kaiken puheensorinan karaokebaarin jokaiseen kolkkaan. Nurkkapöydän suoja oli tervetullutta, ei tietenkään sillä, että kapakoissa näkyisi paljon faneja. Mutta nurkkapöydässä sai lähes takuulla olla rauhassa.

Rauski oli lähtenyt jätkien kanssa testaamaan seudun uutta karaokebaaria. Paikka oli ihan täynnä, lattiasta kattoon. Kapakka oli oikeastaan Keimon jonkun kaverin kaverin omistama, joten he olivat saaneet helposti varattua kokonaisen pöydän itselleen avajaisiltana. Keimolla oli jonossa kappale, jota se odotti kädet syyhyten vaikka sen kieli oli jo solmussa.

Retris ja Protokin olivat päässeet tulemaan. Rauskin mieliala koheni aina, kun kaikki porukasta olivat koolla. Fisu yritti iskeä jotain herkkua viereisestä pöydästä. Varmaan joku Keimon kaverin kavereista, sillä kyseinen pöytä oli heidän.

Rauskilla oli valitettavasti silmiä vain yhdelle. Se yksi istui vastapäätä Rauskia, näytti yhtä vakavalta kuin aina. Ehkä sillä oli tylsää. Rauski päätti vähän viritellä tunnelmaa. Hän potkaisi sen säärtä pöydän alla, niin kovaa kuin lähti.

”Au!” se parkaisi ja löi myös kyynärpäänsä pöytään. Rauski hihitti kätensä takana sen kärsivälle ilmeelle. zappis loi murhaavan katseen hänen suuntaansa. Muut jätkät eivät tuntuneet huomaavan.

Seuraava potku meni ohi. Proto huudahti lennättäen kätensä pitelemään jalkaansa. zappis mulkaisi Rauskia taas. Rauski potkaisi sitä uudestaan, tällä kertaa tikka osui tauluunsa. Ja Rauski nauroi taas. Proton katse leijaili heidän välillään, kunnes asettui Rauskin naamaan, jota oli niin vaikea saada takaisin peruslukemille. Keimo tuijotti tilannetta ihan hiljaa, Retris pieni virne sen typerällä naamalla.

”Mitä ihmeen jalkapelii te harrastatte?” Proto kysyi epäluuloisena. Sen silmät siristyivät kuin se olisi epäillyt jotain, arvannut jotain, ja Rauski vain nauroi lisää.

”Rauskil on joku pakkomielle kiusata mua koko ajan,” zappis mutisi selitykseksi ja kaatoi loput kaljastaan ykkösellä alas. Proto näytti yhä epäilevältä Rauskin yrittäessä hillitä yltyvää nauruansa.

” _Juuuu_ ,” Retris härnäsi tietäväisesti Rauskin kaivaessa puhelintaan esiin. Hän pommitti zappista, joka taputteli hämmentyneenä farkkujensa taskuja, kun tärinä tuntui reidellä.

Rauski, 23.44: jäätiin melkein kiinni

zappis, 23.44: älä tee enää tommost

Rauski, 23.44: sä oot niin söpö ku sä oot vihanen

zappis, 23.46: mee muual

Rauski, 23.46: jos sä tuut kans?

zappis, 23.49: en mä jaksa sua

Rauski, 23.50: pliiiiiis :(

zappis, 23.51: sä vaan kiusaat :-<

Rauski, 23.51: en mä kiusaa enää

Rauski, 23.54: mä lupaan

zappikselta ei herunut enää vastausta. Rauski veti pohjat juomastaan ja pamautti lasin pöydälle noustessaan penkistä ylös. ”Mä taidan lähtee. Tuutsä zappis?” Rauski kysyi silmäillen kämppistään vaativasti samalla, kun puki nahkatakkia ylleen. Zappis nyökkäsi hiljaa ja nousi myös ylös.

”Mä lähen kans!” Proto julisti saaden Rauskin läimäisemään kämmenensä kipeästi otsalleen. Hän olisi halunnut lähteä aivan kahdestaan zappiksen kanssa. zappis meni jo pitkällä edessä, kaikkien kännisten ruumiiden lävitse vikkelästi pujotellen.

”Mä jään. En jaksais tulla kattoo mitään ällöshow'ta, mihin te ikinä päädyttekään,” Keimo heitti kommentin melko kovaäänisesti ja Rauski mietti, mitähän helvettiä se silläkin tarkoitti. Mutta Keimo oli Keimo. Ei sen aivoituksista aina ottanut selvää. Retris näytti nyökyttelevän jollekin pöydän ääressä ja jäi istumaan, kun Rauski yritti kiireesti kuroa välimatkaa zappikseen kiinni. Proto jäi kauas taakse, sillä kun oli huonompi viinapää kuin Rauskilla eikä motoriikka ollut ihan kohdillaan.

Rauski tarrasi zappiksen kyynärvarteen kun saavutti tämän baarin nurkalla. zappis otti salamannopeasti Rauskin käden ja veti tämän nurkan taakse, pois ihmisten näkyviltä.

Rauski räpytteli silmiään nostaen katseensa zappiksen sinisiin iiriksiin. Tällä kertaa niissä oli uutta lämpöä. Jotain sellaista, mitä Rauski ei ollut ennen nähnyt. Ehkä kyse oli siitä, että Rauski ei ollut ikinä katsonut näin läheltä.

Kesäillat alkoivat jo viiletä. Alkoholin hajustama hengitys muodosti ilmaan höyryä, joka leijaili ylöspäin verkkaisesti. zappiksen kämmen Rauskin kaulalla oli polttavan kuuma.

”Moi,” se sanoi hymyillen vähän. Rauski hymyili takaisin.

”Moi.”

zappis vain tuijotti hetkisen. Koko juttu alkoi jo pikkuhiljaa vaivaannuttaa Rauskia, mutta sitten zappis sanoi ne maagiset sanat.

”Mä haluun pussata sua.”

Rauskin huulet, silmät, koko keho huusi _kyllä!, kyllä!_ ja hän pystyi melkein kuvittelemaan anovan, lähestulkoon epätoivoisen ilmeensä. Sen koiranpentukatseen, joka tapitti zappista niin luottavaisesti. _Sä saat. Tee se._

Se teki sen. Se ei oikeastaan tuntunut miltään, mutta toisaalta se sai Rauskin mielen sumenemaan ja sydämen hakkaamaan. Rauski pääsi nopeasti yli järkytyksestään ja tarttui zappiksen naamaan molemmin käsin. Sen sänki kutitti Rauskin leukaa ja huulia. Rauski päästi hymähdyksen zappiksen suuhun ja se hymähti takaisin. Koko juttu oli ihan epätodellinen.

Rauski oli leijunut jo liian kauan putkeen. Hän mietti, mikä voisi mennä vikaan samalla, kun otti kaiken irti kämppiksensä pehmeistä huulista ja oikeastaan aika taitavasta suusta. _Sä oot kakskytviis vee, mies hyvä. Ei aikuisen elämä oikeesti oo tällästä._

Niinhän se meni.

”Mitä ihmettä te halailette?” Proto sammalsi parin metrin päästä ja Rauski tönäisi zappiksen irti itsestään. zappis, joka oli selin Proton näkövinkkelistä, pyyhki suutaan hihaansa. Sen silmät olivat vain pettymyksestä varjoisat viirut.

”zappiksel on joku asenneongelma. Ja nii näköjään sullaki,” Rauski syljeksi Protolle suoraan sanoen vittuuntuneena siitä, että hetki oli taas liian äkkiä ohi. Olisi ollut helpointa vain tulla kaapista ulos sillä sekunnilla. Mutta silti se oli pelottavin ajatus vuosiin. Rauskin mahalaukku heitti niin helvetinmoista volttia, kun hän taisteli oman järkensä kanssa.

”No just. Aina sä otat nii tosissaan,” Proto valitti ohittaen Rauskin zappiksen perässä. Rauski pyöräytti silmiään ja lähti jätkien vanavedessä kotiin kädet tiukasti taskuun rutistettuina.

zappis käveli hiljaa edellä Proton ja Rauskin tapellessa koko matkan. Rauski silmäili sen alas painunutta ryhtiä ja hävisi väittelyn siitä, ottiko hän oikeasti läpän liian vakavasti. Kaupungin kohina täytti korvat ja viileä ilma jäähdytti tulisia poskia. Hämärä teki zappiksesta jotenkin vieraan näköisen. Proto erkani porukasta ja meni menojaan, kun kolmikko oli Rauskin ja zappiksen talon edessä. Rauski juoksi zappiksen kiinni sen avatessa sisäpihan portin lukkoa.

”Sä oot ihan hiljaa,” Rauski nauroi tökkien zappista. zappis virnisti, mutta jatkoi matkaa tuppisuuna. ”Hei, onksul oikeesti joku?”

”Mul ei oo mitään,” zappis kietoi käsivartensa Rauskin ympärille ja asetti käden pakaralle, ”paitsi se et mä haluun _tätä_ ,” se puristi Rauskia perseestä, ”niin paljo mut en uskalla ottaa.” Rauski vinkaisi ja katsoi zappista ylöspäin kysyvästi.

”Mikset sä ota?” Rauski tivasi ehkä liian kovaan ääneen rappukäytävän kaikuessa kysymyksestä. zappis irrotti otteensa ja harppoi ylös portaita.

”Mä en uskalla ees suudella sua jätkien eessä. Enkä vaikka oltas kahestaan.” Se käänsi vihdoin avainta kämpän oven lukossa ja kiiti sisälle. Rauskilla oli hankaluuksia pysyä sen perässä.

”Ei mua haittaa,” Rauski henkäisi hiljaa ja zappis kääntyi eteiskäytävällä häneen päin. Se vain tuijotti hetken ja pudisti sitten päätään.

”Mee nukkumaan.”

Rauski naurahti ivallisesti zappiksen loittonevalle selälle ja paiskasi takkinsa lattialle.

”Helvetin nössö!”

 


	6. Tyyntä myrskyn edellä

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ota mut?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ja mun piti tehdä työhakemuksia... Just joo.

zappis oli yrittänyt lepyttää Rauskia heti seuraavasta aamusta lähtien. Rauski kuitenkin piti päänsä. Työviikko alkoi tylsästi, ja Rauski oli lähestulkoon valmis jonkinsorttiseen välirauhaan, sillä oikeasti hän halusi vain olla kämppiksensä kanssa. Istua sohvalla, syödä, pelailla, katsoa sen siniharmaisiin silmiin ja nauraa sen valituksille kosketushäiriöisestä ohjaimesta ja paskasta pelistä. Rauskin ylpeys voitti kuitenkin aina. Hän ei leppyisi ennen kuin zappis kävisi kiinni kunnolla.

”Moi!” zappis kiirehti tervehtimään Rauskia keskiviikkona hymy huulillaan. Kuten edellisenä päivänä, ja sitä edeltävänä. Rauski ei vastannut, vaan paineli suoraan huoneeseensa. Hän iski koneensa virtanappia raivoisasti ja istahti tietokonetuolilleen kädet puuskassa. Hän näki sivusilmällään, kuinka zappis nojasi hänen huoneensa ovenpieleen, juuri niin kuin maanantaina ja tiistainakin. Molempina päivinä se oli vain tuijottanut hetken Rauskin sivuprofiilia, sitten lopettanut nojaamisen ja lähtenyt lätkimään ilmoittaen, että keittiössä oli valmista ruokaa. Tämä päivä oli kuitenkin erilainen.

”Mä sanoin moi,” se tokaisi painokkaasti. Rauski ei vastannut. ”Hei sori, oikeesti. Mä en tiiä mikä mulla oli sinä iltana. Mä tein riitaa ihan lapsellisest aiheesta.”

Rauski taisteli ylpeytensä kanssa. Se palo, joka hänen sisällään halusi lähemmäs zappista, voitti. ”Niinhän sä teit.”

”Anteeks,” zappis kiirehti henkäisemään ja sen kasvoilta paistoi toivoa, kun Rauski viimein katsoi sitä. Kaikki epäilyt siitä, että zappis ei oikeasti haluaisi häntä, valuivat tiimalasin hiekan lailla ulottumattomiin. Koska tarkemmin katsottuna ilme sen kasvoilla kuvasti ennemmin epätoivoa kuin toivoa. Rauski tajusi, että hän veti jätkää kuin pässiä narussa. ”Mä haluun hyvittää tän sulle.”

Nyt alkoi kuulostaa joltain. _Paras lyödä mun jalat alta. Muuten ei puhettakaa rauhasta._

”Mitä sul on mielessä?”

zappis hieraisi partaansa ja kaivoi kännykkänsä taskustaan. Se näpytteli hetken ja tuli sitten peremmälle Rauskin huoneeseen asettaen kapulan pöydälle hänen eteensä. Kysymysmerkit huitelivat korkealla Rauskin pään yläpuolella.

”Lue toi,” zappis kehotti hymyillen pienesti. Rauski kumartui luurin yli ja teki pyydetyn. Näytöltä heijastui Whatsapp-keskustelu zappiksen siskon, Johannan kanssa.

_Äidin viiskymppiset pidetään kotona ens sunnuntaina. Koko suku tulee. Paras ilmestyä sinne lahjan kanssa! Pelit jää muulle päivälle._

_Tuothan myös avecin. Sä tiiät miten paljon äiti on oottanu että löytäsit jonkun. ;)_

Rauskin sydän sykki ja lujaa. Hän käänsi katseensa ylöspäin kämppikseensä, ja kohtasi sen viileän tuijotuksen näkökenttä säröillen.

”Nii?” hän tivasi epävarmasti. Ei voinut olla totta. zappis pyysi häntä avecikseen. Äitinsä. Syntymäpäiville.

”Nyt et sano 'ei',” zappis varoitti matalalla äänellä. Se kiristeli leukojaan hermostuneesti. ”Mä haluun sut enkä jotai tyttöö baarista randomilla. Mun sisko tietää, et mul on joku.”

Rauski laski mielessään kuuteenkymmeneen. Minuutin intensiivinen tuijotuskilpailu ei saanut painostavaa tunnelmaa laukeamaan. Päinvastoin, se sai sanat takertumaan Rauskin kurkkuun ja kielen tuntumaan hiekkapaperilta, jota hän oli käyttänyt viimeksi yläasteella.

”Mitä sä oot kertonu sille?”

Lähes huomaamaton puna levisi zappiksen kasvoille. Se käänsi katseensa. Sen paksut kulmakarvat näyttivät niin koomisilta kapeissa kasvoissa, mutta Rauskia ei naurattanut nyt yhtään.

”Mä kävin kotona sen yhteisen striimi-illan jälkee. Näin sitä. Mä en sanonu mitää, se vaan arvas,” zappis vakuutti. Sen nappisilmät näyttivät vähän kosteilta, kun se muisteli tapahtunutta. ”Sil on joku hullu naisen kuudes vaisto. Yhtäkkii se veti mun kaulusta alas ja arvaa mitä sielt löyty,” se selitti ääni yhä tummana. ”Pari fritsua.”

”Sä kusetat,” Rauski väitti epäuskoisena. Hiusraja oli märkänä hiestä. Ei hän ollut imenyt mitään todistusaineistoa zappiksen ihoon. Eihän?

”No en mäkää niitä ollu huomannu,” zappis huomautti turhautuneena. Se hipaisi Rauskin olkapäätä kämmenselällään ja sai ihon nousemaan kananlihalle. Rauskilla oli niin helvetillinen ikävä sen kosketusta. Hän nosti perseensä ylös tuolista ja kohtasi zappiksen olemuksen, joka oli horjumaton ja varma kuin muuri. Se ei liikkunut senttiäkään. Sen aiemmin viileä katse oli alkanut sulaa. Se oli ihan hiljaa, kuin olisi odottanut jotain, suu vakavana.

Rauski kohotti kulmiaan ilmeettä ja nappasi zappiksen kauluksesta kiinni yhdellä sormella kurkistaen paidan alle. zappis päästi yllättyneen huudahduksen, _Hei!_ , ja vangitsi Rauskin ranteen otteeseensa. Sen pitkät sormet ylsivät koko ranteen ympärille, vaikka Rauski ei ollutkaan mikään haurasluinen keijukainen. Rauski hymyili zappiksen naurulle, jota ei ollut kuullut aikoihin. Siltä se ainakin tuntui.

He painivat leikkimielisesti, ja Rauski rakasti sitä voimaa jolla zappis piti hänestä kiinni. Rauski piti ihan yhtä lujaa. He tönivät toisiaan edestakaisin huoneessa, melkein romuttivat Rauskin tietokonetuolin siihen törmätessään, ja lopulta kaatuivat sängylle hengästyneinä. Rauskin hiki ei ollut enää kylmää paniikkihikeä, vaan rehellistä, kehoa viilentävää hikeä, josta huomasi, että oli tehnytkin jotain. zappis hengitti vasten Rauskin kasvoja hänen yläpuolellaan, ja viileät puhallukset olivat tervetulleita lämmenneellä naamalla.

”Nii tuutsä?” zappis kysyi haukkoen yhä ilmaa, saaden Rauskin kurtistamaan kulmiaan. zappis ei irrottanut katsettaan Rauskin silmistä. Sen käsi hapuili Rauskin omaa, ja Rauski vilkaisi heidän ristittyjä sormiaan. _Hitto tolla jätkällä on joku kädestäpitofetissi._ ”Sinne äidin viiskymppisille. Voidaan mennä kavereina,” zappis selvensi vaatien uudestaan katsekontaktia. Sen sydän hakkasi Rauskin rintaa vasten äskeisen painisession takia.

Ajatukset virtasivat. _Sillä siis oli munaa kysyy suoraan._ ”Mähän en koskaan ostanu sulle niitä lenkkivaatteita?” Rauski muistutti kehitellen päässään kivuliaan nöyryyttävää juonta zappiksen pureskeltavaksi. Se nyökkäsi, toivo syttyi sen silmiin ja sulatti jään kokonaan. ”Sillä ehdolla mä tuun sun mukaan, et me ostetaan ne huomenna,” Rauski aloitti ja zappis puristi hänen kättään, hymy karaten esteettä sen huulille.

”Okei!”

”...JA sä otat mut ny heti,” Rauski lisäsi ilkikurinen virne naamallaan. Hän nosti lantiotaan ylös kohtaamaan zappiksen etumuksen.

”Hei! Tossa oli kaks ehtoo. Mä vaadin jotai kompromissia,” zappis nauroi nousten kyynärpäidensä varaan Rauskin päällä. Se kumartui alas Rauskin korvan juureen. Sen kuiskaukset kihelmöivät sietämättömästi iholla. ”Mennää huomenna kaupungille, sunnuntaina synttäreille ja _sen jälkee_ mä otan sut nii kovaa et sä tunnet sen vielä ens viikolla.”

Rauskin kädet värisivät ja ote zappiksen paidasta oli heikko. zappis otti Rauskin huulet omillaan saaden Rauskin voihkaisemaan säälittävästi sen suuhun. Sen suudelma oli tulinen ja muistutti kovasti stream-illan malttamattomasta zappiksesta. Rauski yritti päästä niskan päälle, mutta zappis piti langat käsissään liian hyvin ottaen Rauskista tukea noustessaan pois sängystä.

_Ei jumalauta mikä itsekuri,_ Rauski mietti istuessaan sängyllä pettyneenä. zappis virnisti ja käveli ulos huoneesta ongelmitta. _Vitun härnääjä._

Rauskin teki mieli hoitaa seisokkinsa alta pois saman tien, mutta hän pakotti sen vetäytymään hengittäen syvään.

Ota mut?

_Mä teen sun olos perkeleen tukalaks huomenna sovituskopissa._

  


  


  


zappis oli näyttänyt jumalaiselta sen uusissa lenkkikuteissa. Rauski oli valinnut sille ihoa myötäilevät housut, joissa oli pinkit saumat, ja helvetin hyvännäköisen, sinisen paidan. Rauski oli vaatinut, että saa ostaa kämppikselleen myös uudet lenkkarit, ja zappis oli nolona myyjän odottavan katseen alla myöntynyt.

Ja se helvetin myyjä. Oli koko ajan kytännyt vierestä, hengittänyt niskaan, _oltais pärjätty hyvin ilman suaki kiitos oikein paljon_. Se oli estänyt Rauskin kaikki hyvin suunnitellut kostoyritykset, ja zappiksen sovitusrauhasta ei edes puhuttu. zappiksen moittiva katse oli kuitenkin ollut kaiken arvoista, kun he poistuivat liikkeestä pari muovikassia otteissaan.

Sunnuntaiaamu koitti. Rauski panikoi sisäisesti suihkusta tultuaan, vilkuillen tietokonetuolinsa selkänojalla lepäävää puhtaanvalkoista kauluspaitaansa. Juhlat tarkoittivat lähes väistämättä epämukavaa sosialisointia, ja eihän siinä mitään vikaa ollut, mutta kaikki ihmiset zappista lukuun ottamatta olivat vieraita. Ja vielä pahempaa, zappiksen äiti olisi paikalla. Rauski joutuisi katsomaan sen tutunnäköisiin silmiin ja toivottamaan hyvää syntymäpäivää samalla, kun he kättelisivät. _Niin, ja mä oon muuten se likanen hintti joka käännytti sun poikas ja harrastaa syntisiä pyllyjuttuja sen kanssa. Moi._

Rauski tyhjensi mielensä vetäessään vastenmielisiä vaatteita päälleen. Aikaa sen kummemmille meditaatioille ei ollut, joten pelot pitäisi vain kohdata. Sovittu lähtö oli puolen tunnin päästä. Rauski huokaisi haroen kosteita hiuksiaan, yrittäen taltuttaa niitä asettumaan alas.

zappiksen huoneen ovi kävi. Paniikki valtasi Rauskin ajatukset jälleen, kun hän napitti kauluspaitansa ylös asti ja valmistui kohtaamaan kämppiksensä. Hän astui eteiskäytävälle, ja näky hänen edessään sai leuan valahtamaan melkein lattiaan asti.

Käytävän kokovartalopeilistä häntä tuijotti jumalaisen hyvin huoliteltu zappis. Sen vaaleisiin, vähän pitkiksi päässeisiin hiuksiin oli selvästi laitettu jotain geeliä. Tummansiniset farkut olivat juuri sopivasti rytyssä takapuolen ja polvien kohdalta. Pikimustan kauluspaidan ylimmät napit olivat auki, ja muodostuneesta vaosta paistoi kalpeaa ihoa, jota tuntui jatkuvan ikuisuuksiin asti. Kehon ääriviivat olivat selkeät kauluspaidan päättyessä jonnekin housujen alle.

”Huomenta,” zappis henkäisi rauhallisesti hymyillen. Sen naama näytti oudolta, epätavallisen kiltiltä. Rauski sulki suunsa ja nielaisi.

”Huomenta.”

”Sä näytät tosi hyvältä,” zappis kehaisi kääntyen Rauskiin päin. Se otti pari askelta häneen päin, ja Rauski pystyi haistamaan sen hajuveden. Eihän zappis ikinä käyttänyt hajuvettä?

Rauski poseerasi kainosti silmäillen vapaana roikkuvaa paitansa helmaa. zappiksen olemus huokui lähellä, sen kädet tarttuivat valkoiseen kankaaseen ja alkoivat tunkemaan helmaa housujen sisään. Rauski tunsi sen katseen kasvoillaan, mutta tuijotti sen paljasta rintaa vaivaantuneena. Se oli paljon helpompaa, kuin katseen nostaminen siihen syvään siniharmaaseen.

Kädet tunnustelivat joka puolelta, että paidan helma oli hyvin ihoa myöten. zappis oli tehnyt sen taas. Rauski tunsi olonsa lapsekkaaksi, kun hän piti käsiään ilmassa, jotta toinen sai puettua hänet. Ei jumalauta.

Lopuksi zappiksen kädet pysähtyivät hetkeksi Rauskin pakaroille farkkujen alle, kunnes valuivat hitaasti pois. Rauski yritti pitää ilmeensä peruslukemilla, nuuhkutellen lisää parfyymin hajua, ja nosti päänsä viimein kohdaten zappiksen silmät. Hän tunsi olonsa heikoksi, kun zappiksen katse laski hänen huuliinsa.

Suudelma oli hidas ja pehmeä. zappis maistui ihan minttuhammastahnalle. Rauski antoi arvoa sen käsille, jotka lepäsivät hänen alaselällään pitäen hänet pystyssä. Sen sänki pisteli Rauskin leukaa. Perhoset lentelivät vatsassa. Aamuaurinko valaisi suljettujen luomien läpi, ja Rauskista tuntui, kuin hän olisi pystynyt näkemään siinä valossa tunteen zappiksen kosketuksen takana.

Suudelma loppui, mutta zappis piti yhä Rauskista kiinni. ”Älä hermoile,” se sanoi hiljaa, katse niin tyynenä. ”Mä oon varma et kaikki menee hyvi.”

”Emmä voi tälle mitää,” Rauski puhalsi keuhkonsa tyhjäksi, kädet valahtaen alas zappiksen olkapäiltä. Missä vaiheessa ne olivat edes päätyneet sinne?

zappis varasti Rauskin huomion uudelleen painaen otsansa vasten Rauskin ohimoa. Rauski yritti hengittää normaalisti sydämen pumpatessa verta varmaan litran lyönnillä.

”Mä tykkään sust,” zappis tunnusti ääni yhä hiljaisempana ja matalampana. Rauski sulki silmänsä.

”Mäki susta.”

He seisoivat hetken paikoillaan, hengittäen toistensa tuoksua, kunnes Rauski tunsi kehonsa rauhoittuvan. zappiskin huomasi ja hymyili, nostaen kätensä paitansa kaulukselle ja napittaen sen loppuun.

”Mennäänkö vähä etuajas?” se kysyi, taputellen paidan hihojen ryttyjä sileiksi. Rauski nyökkäsi karaten pian keittiöön hakemaan zappiksen äidin lahjaa, joka odotti pöydällä. Se koostui yhdestä ruususta, onnittelukortista sekä lahjakortista kylpylähotelliin yhdeksi viikonlopuksi kahdelle hengelle. Rauskin sormia pisteli, kun hän tarttui kirjekuoreen, josta lahjakortti löytyi. He olivat ostaneet sen yhdessä, zappiksen kovista vastusteluista huolimatta. Tätä varten zappis oli siis säästänyt rahaa. Oli kova pala zappikselle, kun Rauski ilmoitti maksavansa lahjakortista puolet, koska hän ”tunsi itsensä velvoitetuksi”.

Rauski hymyili vähän, kun hän nappasi myös onnittelukortin ja ruusun pöydältä ja lähti kohti eteistä. Hän virnisti zappikselle, joka odotti häntä jo kengät jalassa, ja valmisteli itsensä henkisesti päivän kovaan koitokseen.

 


	7. Tää pelko mun sisällä

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rauski käänsi päänsä toisaalle. Hän ei pystynyt katsomaan noihin siniharmaisiin, niin tuttuihin, pahaa-aavistamattomiin silmiin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tämän stoorin ei pitänyt mennä näin vakavaksi :'D En oo tyytyväinen tähän lukuun, sen takia en ole päivittänyt pitkään aikaan. Mutta menkööt.

Rauski sammutti autonsa nurmikentälle zappiksen äidin talon vieressä. Hän yritti nousta ulos, mutta zappis pysäytti hänet kyynärvarteen tarttumalla. Se tuijotti Rauskia intensiivisesti pelkääjän paikalta, nappisilmät tummina.

”Mitä tahansa mun sisko sit sanoo, älä välitä,” se sanoi vakavana, mikä ei yhtään auttanut Rauskin kasvavaa paniikkia. Rauski olisi toivonut jotain muuta, jotain läppää vaikka, kunhan ei tätä. Vakavaa ja sietämättömän hermostunutta zappista. ”Se osaa olla aika suora.”

”Toisin ku sä,” Rauski yritti vitsailla, ja zappis tuhahtikin huvittuneena jutulle, mutta meni taas heti vakavaksi. ”Hei, mennää.”

He nousivat yhtä aikaa autosta kodikkaalle pihatielle. Rauski oli ennenkin käynyt täällä, joskus monta vuotta sitten, mutta paikka näytti silti erilaiselta. Ehkä edellinen kerta oli ollut talvea, tai puille oli tehty jotain, tai taloja tien varressa oli remontoitu, mutta Rauskille miljöö tuntui uudelta.

Jonkinsorttinen tuki zappikselta olisi ollut tarpeen. Rauski yritti tärisevin käsin pitää sen äidin lahjaa edes otteessaan. Se jätkä olisi voinut vaikka sanoa jotain, tai koskettaa, mitä vaan… _Näyttää että me ollaan tässä yhessä._ Mutta ei. Se vaan asteli kunnon hajuraon päässä Rauskista, kädet taskuissa, katse maahan nauliintuneena.

Rauski sai vihdoin jotain, kun zappis laski rauhoittavan käden hänen alaselälleen. Hän vilkaisi zappista, ja sen silmät olivat vakuuttavat, _tää menee hyvin, tää on hyvä juttu meille_. Rauski puhalsi keuhkonsa tyhjäksi ja soitti ovikelloa. Kuului töminää kunnes ovi avautui, paljastaen sen takaa zappiksen siskon.

Kolmikko tuijotti toisiaan hämmentyneenä. Rauski keskittyi zappiksen siskon tummaksi värjättyihin hiuksiin, punaiseen mekkoon, muuttuneeseen ulkonäköön… Viime kerrasta oli kauan. Olikohan juhliin tulo sittenkään hyvä idea? Johannan katse vaelsi Rauskin päästä varpaisiin, ja tyttö näytti siltä, kuin se olisi nähnyt haamun. Mutta sitten se hymyili.

”Äiti, zappis tuli!” se huusi jonnekin taakseen, ja keskittyi taas heihin. ”Moi,” se tervehti. Rauski halusi päästä pian lahjasta eroon, sillä ruusu ja kirjekuori tippuisivat tärinän takia ihan pian.

”Moi,” zappis havahtui tilanteeseen ensimmäisenä ja astui sisälle halaamaan siskoaan. Rauski todisti näkyä edessään vaivaantuneena.

”Sä toit Rauskin,” Johanna totesi ääneen hämillään. zappis hymyili vähän ja nyökkäsi. ”Moi, Rauski.”

”Terve,” Rauski henkäisi silmät pyöreinä, kun Johanna syöksyi halaamaan häntäkin. Eikö se tajunnut…? Se varmaan luuli, että zappis oli jänistänyt eikä ollut uskaltanut tuoda juhliin tyttöystävää. Rauski halasi takaisin, varoen rikkomasta ruusua kädessään.

”Tulkaa peremmälle. Mun pitää tehä viel kattauksia, mutta kai sä zappis osaat liikkua täällä?” Johanna vitsaili. Tyttö oli yhtä hymyä, ja zappis näytti rentoutuvan sen seurassa. Johanna lähti ilmeisesti keittiöön päin, mutta pysähtyi vielä ovensuussa. ”Te näytätte muuten tosi hyvältä yhes.” Hymyn saattelemana se katosi seinän taakse.

Rauski helahti punaiseksi. Kiva, kuumotus pysyisi poskipäillä varmaan koko päivän. Ja nyt Rauski oli täysin samaa mieltä zappiksen kanssa siitä, että tuolla naisella oli joku helvetin kuudes vaisto. Eikä se ollut edes irvistänyt, kun oli tajunnut veljensä olevan homo. Jo se seikka yksin lisäsi Rauskin paineita.

Rauski pyyhkäisi poskiaan kämmenselillään ja nosti katseensa. zappis odotti häntä jo portaikossa, virnistellen ilkikurisesti. ”Tuu.”

Portaat narisivat Rauskin jalkojen alla. zappis ei näyttänyt enää yhtään hermostuneelta kävellessään tottuneesti talossa. Yläkerrassa avautui näkymä oleskeluhuoneesta, jossa oli koko seinän kattavat ikkunat takapihalle päin. Huoneen nurkassa tietokonepöydän ääressä istui zappiksen äiti, johonkin syvästi keskittyneenä. Sen tummat hiukset kiilsivät kesäpäivän valossa.

”Hyvää syntymäpäivää,” zappis toivotti hiljaa, saaden äitinsä kääntymään yllättyneenä ympäri.

”Mun rakkain poika! Sä tulit jo,” äiti huudahti iloisesti hypellen halaamaan ainakin paria päätä pidempää poikaansa. Tuo nainen ei todellakaan näyttänyt viisikymppiseltä. Sen lisäksi hieno perhe-elämä ja halailu oli ihan uutta ja outoa Rauskille.

”Mä oon sun ainoo poika...” zappis vapautui tiukasta halausotteesta ja viittoi Rauskiin päin. Rauski jähmettyi paikalleen, yrittäen pakottaa väkinäisen hymyn naamalleen. Sen sijaan vain epämääräinen virnistys muodostui kasvoille pilaamaan normaalin vaikutelman. ”Mä toin... _kaverin_. Kai sä muistat Rauskin?”

”Kyllähän mä Rauskin muistan,” äiti nyökkäili hymyillen. Rauski ojensi tönköin käsivarsin kukkaa ja kirjekuorta sitä päin, mutta ennen kuin hän huomasi, hänetkin oli vedetty sydäntä ällötyksestä riipivään halaukseen.

”Hyvää syntymäpäivää,” Rauski toivotti omasta puolestaan ja pääsi vihdoin eroon lahjan kantamisen raskaasta taakasta. zappiksen äiti istui vieressä olevaan nojatuoliin tohkeissaan ja ryhtyi repimään kirjekuorta auki.

”Me hankittiin toi yhessä Rauskin kans,” zappis varoitti äitiään virnistäen Rauskille kulmiensa alta. Rauski seisoi paskanjäykkänä niiden vieressä, odottaen jotain reaktiota, sellaista, mistä voisi olettaa, että zappiksen äiti tajuaisi, missä mennään. Hänen mielensä laukkasi, kun äidin käsi lennähti suulle.

Jännittynyt tunnelma kesti jonkun aikaa, kunnes äiti oli lukenut lahjakortin tekstin loppuun. Se katsoi ylös vetisin silmin, tarttui zappiksen käteen ja kuiskasi: ”Kiitos. Molemmille.”

Rauski käänsi päänsä toisaalle. Hän ei pystynyt katsomaan noihin siniharmaisiin, niin tuttuihin, pahaa-aavistamattomiin silmiin. _Oh god. Jos se tietäis mitä kaikkee mä haluisin tehä sen pojalle…_

”Ole hyvä,” zappis sanoi ja vilkaisi tietokonepöytää ja sen päällä auki olevaa kannettavaa kohti. ”Mut mitä sä teet tääl yksin sun synttäreillä?”

Äiti kiiruhti painamaan läppärin näytön alas. ”Mä lopettelin vaan pari työjuttua. Enää mä en stressaa niistä,” se vakuutti pojalleen nauraen. Se läpsäytti kätensä yhteen toimeliaan näköisenä ja nappasi saamansa kirjekuoren sekä ruusun mukaansa tuolin käsinojalta. ”Tää kukka tarvii vettä! Pitää varmaan etsii maljakko,” se tokaisi tarmokkaasti ja katosi alakertaan. zappis naurahti.

”…Se oli mun äiti,” se totesi vaivaantuneena. Rauski selvitti kurkkuaan nyökäten. zappis kosketti hänen olkapäätään yhdellä rystysellä. ”Mennääks mun huoneesee?”

Rauski seurasi sitä yläkerran käytävälle, jonka varrella oli kaksi ovea ja päässä yksi. Rauski tiesi, että ovi vasemmalla johti vessaan, oikealla Johannan huoneeseen ja päätyhuone kuului zappikselle. Ovi sulkeutui heidän takanaan pehmeästi.

zappiksen vanha huone oli yhä siisti, täysin pölytön. Sänky loisti poissaolollaan. Kirjahyllyn tapainen asetelma oli täynnä zappiksen vanhoja pelejä ja kirjoja, enimmäkseen kuitenkin pelejä. Huone toi Rauskin mieleen nostalgisia hetkiä menneestä, kaikista ajoista, jolloin he olivat olleet vähän nuorempia. Huolettomampia. Pelanneet pelejä zappiksen pienen putkitelkkarin näytöltä. Jopa pari vanhaa konsolia koristi kaapinpäällystä. Rauski halusi koskettaa niitä, elää hetken sitä elämää. Hän vei sormeaan pitkin siistissä rivissä lepäävien pelien kansia.

”Näist on niin pitkä aika,” zappis totesi päivänselvän asian hänen vierestään rikkoen sen tervetulleen illuusion Rauskin päässä. Hän havahtui tähän päivään, siihen, kuinka paljon oli muuttunut, kuinka paljon zappis oli muuttunut. Kuinka paljon hän halusi zappista.

Hän halusi saatavansa pois.

”Mä oon nyt tääl,” Rauski muistutti zappista pistävästi tuijottaen. zappiksen tummat kulmat rypistyivät hämmennyksestä. ”Juhlissa. Sulla oli lupaus.” Se näytti vielä hetken olevan pihalla koko jutusta, mutta sitten sen kasvot vääntyivät leveään hymyyn. Sen poskipäät nousivat kuin Japanin auringot.

”En mä kyl ihan näin nopeesti tarkottanu, mut miten sä haluut.”

Rauski haukkasi ilmaa, kun zappiksen sänki kutitti varoittamatta hänen kaulaansa. Huulet kävivät nälkäisinä kiinni. Hän tunsi kädet niskassaan, pitäen häntä siinä, lähellä. zappiksen sydän hakkasi vasten Rauskin kättä, joka lepäsi sen rinnalla. Se toi Rauskin tähän maailmaan, pois siitä maailmasta, jossa hän oli yksin hikoilevine käsineen ja tärisevine äänineen. zappis oli ihan yhtä hermona.

Rauski tunki sormensa zappiksen housunvyötärön alle ja veti sitä lähemmäs. Sen kädet laskivat Rauskin vyötärölle ja lantiolle, sormet painuen syvälle Rauskin ihoon. Sen huulet irtosivat kaulalta, ja Rauski tuijotti sen halusta tummentuneisiin siniharmaisiin. zappis avasi Rauskin paidan napit nopein ottein mitään kyselemättä, ja sen katse laski alemmas. Rauski halusi juosta katseen alta, liian tietoisena olemuksestaan, ja huomasi henkisen pakoyrityksensä aikana, että huoneessa ei tosiaankaan ollut sitä helvetin sänkyä. Ajatus sai jostain kumman syystä kaiken veren suonissa karkaamaan jalkoväliin. Sekään ei ollut hullumpi juttu, että jossain alakerrassa, zappiksen perhe puuhasteli syntymäpäiväkakkujen parissa. Ei jumalauta.

Rauski sulki silmänsä ja päästi säälittävän, liian kauan pidätellyn äänen zappiksen suuhun, kun tämän huulet vihdoin painautuivat Rauskin omia vasten. zappiksen käsi vaelsi hänen paljaalla selällään jopa rajusti samalla, kun se imi hänen alahuultaan. Jossain kaukana soi ovikello. Ääni oli kuitenkin liian kaukana, se ei voinut tulla tästä universumista…

zappis kouraisi häntä housujen läpi ja Rauski henkäisi. Se työnsi hänet kovaotteisesti vasten kirjahyllyä ja polvistui sitten hänen eteensä. Sen huulet olivat pehmeät hänen alavatsallaan. Iho muuttui punaiseksi ärsytyksestä siitä kohtaa, josta sänki hankasi. Vakaat kädet pitivät Rauskia paikoillaan, jottei lantio pyrkisi eteen pyytämättä. Rauskin jalat olivat kuin sulavaa muovia, taipuen joka hetki lisää, ja Rauski rukoili, että ne kantaisivat koko toimituksen ajan. Huulet ja lämmin hengitys katosivat. Rauski halusi lisää.

zappiksen sormet olivat varmat, kun ne avasivat Rauskin vyön solkea. Se jätkä oli osannut kätkeä jotain näin olennaista itsestään kaikki vuodet yhdessä asumisen aikana. Käsitys zappiksesta näissä puuhissa oli aina ollut jotenkin sumuinen. Rauski oli luullut, että se olisi hiljainen ja vaivaantunut ottaja, mutta harhaluulot saivat kyytiä, kun Rauski jumaloi puoliksi suljettujen luomiensa välistä kämppiksensä antavaa puolta.

Lämmin hengitys palasi, ja Rauski pystyi tuntemaan sen tasaisena boksereidensa ohuen kankaan läpi. Kädet hyväilivät hänen täriseviä reisiään, ja hän viskasi päänsä taakse. Samassa ovelta kuului koputus. Rauski jäätyi totaalisesti. Hän kykeni sielunsa silmin näkemään zappiksen äidin kauhistuneen ilmeen, kun tämä kurkkaisi ovenraosta. Mielikuva toimi välittömänä turn offina. Vain lujaa hakkaava sydän muistutti hetki sitten vallanneesta olotilasta.

zappiksen sormet olivat yhtä lailla jähmettyneet hänen boksereidensa kaulukselle. Se painoi päänsä alas, joten Rauski ei nähnyt sen ilmettä.

”Pojat?” oven vaimentama kutsu lävisti painavan ilman huoneessa.

zappis selvitti kurkkuaan ja nousi seisomaan. Sen silmät olivat yhä himosta varjostetut. ”Joo?”

”Sun enos tuli just. Tulkaa alas.”

”Me tullaa koht,” se vastasi äidilleen ja huokaisi raskaasti. Vei sormensa hiusten läpi. Sen poskille oli noussut pieni puna. Se nosti katseensa Rauskiin, yhä lähellä ja lämpöä hehkuen. ”Sori.”

”Ei se haittaa,” Rauski vastasi häkeltyneenä, käsivarret hyllyn päälle jumittuneina. zappiksen silmät olivat jääkylmät, kun ne palasivat vielä Rauskin kalpealle rinnalle, perusteellisen käsitellylle kaulalle. Rauski nielaisi raskaasti. Missä välissä hän oli ehtinyt kuolata?

”Mä en voi lopettaa,” se henkäisi Rauskin huulille ennen kuin suuteli niitä omistushaluisesti, ”enää ens kerralla.” Se yritti väläyttää huvittuneen hymyn, mutta jää ei sulanut iiriksistä. Se poistui huoneesta katsomatta taakseen jättäen Rauskin ihmettelemään elämäänsä, kauluspaidan napit yhä auki.

Romutettua elämäänsä.

 

 


	8. Vie kaiken otteen musta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rauski tuijotti ojennettua taskumattia hetken. Tuntuisi hyvältä turruttaa vähän mieltä.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En taaskaan oo kovin tyytyväinen tähän, jotenki koko homma otti liian tiukan käännöksen kepeästä ajanvietteestä vakavaan pohdintaan :D Tän luvun loppu on todella nopea ja äkkinäinen, ja eka zappiksen POV jotenkin lävähti reisille. zapan näkökulma on kuitenkin mun mielestä ihan välttämätön tässä kohtaa: teidän pitää tietää jotain, mitä Rauski ei tiedä. Tarinahan loppuu kohta, joten toivottavasti saan tehtyä tarvittavat "korjausliikkeet" että tää vielä pelastuu ainakin jossain määrin.
> 
> Kiitos taas kaikille lukijoille, jotka on jaksaneet roikkua mukana tähän asti. Nauttikaa tai kauhistelkaa! ♥

zappis oli näyttänyt niin onnelliselta koko päivän. Poskipäät hehkuen se oli jututtanut jotain tyttöä olohuoneen sohvalla. Sillä hetkellä, kun zappiksen käsi oli laskeutunut tytön olkapäälle, Rauski oli hylännyt laivan ja ampaissut keittiöstä yläkerran parvekkeelle piiloon pahalta maailmalta. Mutta eihän Rauski voinut kenenkään onnea pilata.

Mustasukkaisuus kalvoi hänen sisäelimiään. Mahalaukkua kipristeli, aivan kuin joku happo olisi tuhonnut sen pohjaa. Ei olisi pitänyt ikinä aloittaakaan tätä juttua zappiksen kanssa. Koko juhliin tulo oli ollut virhe, mutta samalla se oli näyttänyt syyn, miksi tämä hulluus pitäisi lopettaa – ja heti.

Sillä Rauski oli nähnyt zappiksen äidin kasvot. Sen tyytyväisen ilmeen, kun tämä oli katsonut poikaansa sohvalla sen nätin ilmestyksen vierellä. zappiksen äiti oli varmaankin toivonut, että sen poika löytäisi pian jonkun, jota rakastaa, jonka kanssa rakentaa hyvää elämää ja hankkia lapsia… Vanhemmathan toivovat onnea lapsilleen. Ja salaa he toivovat myös jälkikasvua. Iloa vanhuuden päivilleen. Ihmisiä ympärille, jotka olivat heihin kytkettyjä siteellä, jota ei millään voi korvata. Verisiteellä.

Rauski nojasi raskaasti parvekkeen kaiteeseen ja hautasi kasvonsa käsiinsä. Miten hän esittäisi asian zappikselle? Se pitäisi saada tajuamaan, että sitä odotti parempi elämä jonkun muun kanssa. Että ennen pitkää se haluaisi oikeaa perhe-elämää. Se haluaisi upottaa sormensa sen elämäniloisen tytön vaaleisiin hiuksiin, katsoa syvälle tytön vihreisiin silmiin, suojella sitä ja antaa sille kaikkea hyvää. Saada sitä rakkautta takaisin, jota antaisi. On olemassa asioita, joita Rauski ei pystyisi koskaan antamaan zappikselle. Mutta ainakin hän voisi antaa sille mahdollisuuden onneen. Päästää siitä irti.

”Sä täällä juhlit yksin,” Rauski kuuli huvittuneen hymähdyksen selkänsä takaa. Hän vilkaisi nopeasti selkänsä taakse. Se oli vain Johanna. Sen menneisyydestä tutut kasvonpiirteet toivat tullessaan lisää nostalgisuutta tunnelmaan, mikä ei auttanut yhtään Rauskin sisäistä kamppailua. Näyttiköhän hän ulospäin aivan tunteiden sekamelskalta?

”Joo… Mä tarttin lepohetken,” Rauski selitti yrittäen säilyttää huolettoman sävyn äänessään, mutta se murtui hieman lopussa. Ei kuitenkaan kovin huomattavasti.

”Sama täällä,” Johanna totesi ja kaivoi jotain pienestä käsilaukustaan. Pikkuruisen taskumatin. ”Juhlat on aika rankkoja.” Se avasi korkin tottuneesti ja otti nopean hörpyn sen suulta.

Rauski tuijotti hölmistyneenä ja hieman epäuskoisena zappiksen siskoa, kääntäen rintakehänsä sitä kohti. ”Mikä on sun tekosyy?” Hän nyökkäsi taskumattiin viitaten ja Johanna hymyili väkinäisesti. Sen silmät kostuivat vähän ja se katsoi toisaalle. Hetken miettimistauon jälkeen se vastasi täysin ehjällä äänellä:

”Henkilökohtasia ongelmia. Otatsä?”

Rauski tuijotti ojennettua taskumattia hetken. Tuntuisi hyvältä turruttaa vähän mieltä. Unohtaa kaikki uudet epäilyt edes tämän päivän ajaksi. Päivän, jonka pitäisi olla täynnä iloa.

”En mä kiitos.”

Johanna nyökkäsi, otti vielä huikan irvistämättä ja piilotti taskumatin nopeasti takaisin käsilaukkuun. Se asteli varmoin askelin kaiteen äärelle Rauskin viereen ja katseli takapihan puutarhaan.

”Ihmissuhteet tekee elämästä hankalaa. Tulee tietty tunne...” se avautui yllättäen, katse tiukasti kaikkialla muualla kuin Rauskissa. Tunne mistä? ”...velvollisuudesta.”

Sanat iskivät Rauskin tajuntaan uskomattomalla voimalla. Hän yritti työntää ne pois samalla, kun keskittyi Johannan kauniisti laitettuihin kiharoihin ja nättiin mekkoon. Tytöstä ei päällepäin huomannut mitään, mikä viittaisi ongelmiin.

Rauski tunsi olevansa velvollinen zappiksen onnesta. Hän tunsi olevansa velvollinen kertomaan sille, että ei halua jatkaa enää. Että ei halua pilata _molempien_ elämää. zappis pääsisi yli hänestä. Ja ennen pitkää, hän zappiksesta.

”Veli näyttää tosi onnelliselt sun kans,” Johanna sanoi hymyillen ja katsahti viimein Rauskia. ”Mä luulin jo ettei se ikinä löytäs ketää. Sä olitki lähempänä ku kukaa ois arvannu.”

”Nii kai.”

”Mitähän äiti sanoo ku zappis kertoo teistä sille...” se pohti ääneen kynsiään räpläten. Rauski huokaisi ja pudisti päätään.

”Mä voisin sitteki ottaa hörpyn.”

Johannan kasvot kääntyivät melankoliseen hymyyn, ja se kaivoi taas taskumatin laukusta. Kulmakarvat muistuttivat liikaa zappiksesta.

Viinan aikaansaama polttava reaktio kurkussa oli tervetullut tunne.

  


  


  


Vatsanpohjaa kihelmöi. Hartioiden lihakset olivat jäykkyydestä äärimmilleen pingottuneet. Jännistys oli purkautua rintakehästä ulos. Hengitys värisi.

Silti zappis oli onnellisempi kuin koskaan. Ehkä se oli hetken huumaa, tiettyä uutuudenviehätystä, mutta hän oli saanut tukea ja siunauksen jo siskoltaan. Johanna oli aina ollut melko rationaalinen ja toivonut parasta läheisilleen. Mitä vanhemmaksi se oli kasvanut, sitä enemmän se oli alkanut pitää zappikseen yhteyttä. Oli tullut selvästi äitiin.

Kynnys oli vain ottaa itseä niskasta kiinni ja kertoa äidille, mikä Rauski oikeasti oli hänelle. Hän oli suonut muutaman ohimenevän ajatuksen asialle jo aikaisemmin, tajutessaan hiljalleen, että juttu parhaan kaverinsa sekä kämppiksensä kanssa ei ollut hänelle vain huoletonta hauskanpitoa. Ei se alussakaan ollut, zappis ei vain ollut pystynyt vielä myöntämään sitä itselleen siinä vaiheessa.

Rauskin kanssa oli vaan aina ollut niin helppoa. Muutosta lähtien raha-asiat ja vessanpöntön kannen asennot olivat sujuneet niin luonnollisesti, kaikki oli päivänselvää. Ennemmin tai myöhemmin, zappis olisi kiintynyt yhteiseen eloon ja telepaattiseen yhteyteen niin paljon, että ei olisi voinut enää päästää Rauskia menemään. Olivat he sitten vielä kaverin tasolla tai pidemmällä. Vaikka zappikselle sopi nyt enemmän kuin hyvin se, että hänellä oli ote jätkästä, sen tunteista ja kaikesta, mikä piti sen kotona. Hän sai istua sen kanssa sohvalla ja viedä kätensä sen hiuksiin, tehdä sille ruokaa ja olla varma siitä, että se tulisi töistä kotiin syömään sen. Hän sai omia jätkän ihan itselleen. Fantasioida hiljaisesta elosta ja äänekkäistä petipuuhista, pitää ne tiedot vain ja ainoastaan itsellään. Hän aikoi pitää oikeuksistaan kiinni millä hinnalla tahansa.

_Mun. Et kenenkään muun, ja mä aion realisoida sen._

zappis leijaili äitinsä lähettyvillä hermostuneesti, yrittäen muodostaa oikeita sanoja ja valmistaa itseään lausumaan ne ääneen. Äiti leikkasi pahaa-aavistamattomana kakkua pienelle siskontyttärelleen.

_Äiti, mulla on poikaystävä._

Kädet hikosivat, kun zappis mietti, miksi hän teki kaiken tämän. Miettimisen, panikoinnin, spekuloinnin. Mikä Rauskissa oli niin ihmeellistä, että se sai hänessä aikaan tällaisen reaktion?

Tosiasia oli, että zappiksella ei ollut pienintäkään vihjettä. Kerrankin hän vain tunsi jotain, jota eivät aiheuttaneet videopelit. Elämässä oli pitkästä aikaa jotain järkeä. Toki videopelit olivat yhä hyvää ajanvietettä. Mutta parempaa oli tuntea intoa ja jännittyneisyyttä, välittämistä. Ja pelejäkin oli kivempi pelata jonkun kanssa. Kuten vaikkapa Rauskin.

”Onpa sulla vakavat tunnelmat,” äiti huikkasi vierestä ja zappis katsoi sen sinisiä silmiä. Hän yritti hymyillä, mutta suupielet vapisivat jännityksestä.

”Äiti...” äidin kasvot muuttuivat kysyviksi, kulmat rypistyivät ja saivat ilmeen näyttämään jopa huolestuneelta. zappis halusi halata sitä. Suojella sitä tulevalta. Mutta homma oli hoidettava. ”Mä...” _Rakastan sua_ , tuntui kamalan vaikealta sanoa. Hän selvitti kurkkuaan hieman. ”Sä oot tosi tärkee mulle.”

Äiti hymyili taas, mutta huoli ei kadonnut sen naamalta. ”Sä oot myös mulle tietenki tärkee. Mut miks sä yhtäkkii tälläsii mietit? Onko jotai sattunu?”

”Ei oo!” zappis kiirehti todentamaan ja tarttui äitiään kädestä. ”Sitä vaan, että mä oon löytäny yhen tyypin. Oon ny suhteessa.”

zappis ei viitsinyt enää katsoa äitiinsä, kun se hymyili toiveikkaasti ja aivan ylionnellisesti. ”Toihan on ihana asia! Saanko mä nähdä sen ”tyypin”?”

zappis antoi äidin käden valahtaa omastaan. ”Siis… sä tunnet sen jo.”

”Onko se käyny meillä?”

”Joo. Se on tääl nytki,” zappis paljasti hiljaa. Hänen äänensä hukkui ympärillä porisevien vieraiden hälyyn. ”Rauski. Me ollaan oltu kimpas ny jonku aikaa.”

zappis vihdoin vilkaisi äitinsä reaktiota. Hän oli valmistautunut saamaan vihaisia läimäytyksiä korvilleen. Äidin kasvoja kuvasi kuitenkin vain yksi sana: äimistys. Tätä reaktiota oli paljon vaikeampi sietää, kuin samantien vihaista. Tämä oli juuri sellainen reaktio, jota zappis oli kiltiltä äidiltään odottanut: se olisi hiljaa toiveistaan, mutta silti odottaisi, että sen lapsista kasvaisi normaaleja menestyviä aikuisia. Tämä oli juuri sellainen reaktio, jota zappis oli pelännyt.

Mutta sitten se hymyili vähän ja nosti kätensä zappiksen poskelle. Hellästi.

”Mä oon tosi ilonen sun puolesta,” äiti sanoi itku kurkussa. ”Ja ylpeä.” zappiksen polvet olivat taipua jännityksen lauetessa. Hän yritti pitää naamansa peruslukemilla, kun kahmaisi reilusti lyhyemmän äitinsä tiukkaan halaukseen.

”Kiitti äiti,” hän kuiskasi sen korvaan sydän hakaten ja suuteli sitä päälaelle. Juhlavieraat eivät tuntuneet huomaavan mitään outoa heidän yliemotionaalisessa käytöksessään, mistä zappis oli kiitollinen. Ei hän ollut heti valmis paljastamaan juttua koko suvulle, eikä se kaikille kuulunutkaan. ”Mun pitää mennä ettii Rauskia.”

”Tuo se mulle näytille,” äiti kehotti, kun he erkanivat. zappis nyökkäsi ja suunnisti yläkertaan, minne oli nähnyt Rauskin menevän jonkin aikaa sitten.

zappis näki Rauskin jo portaiden yläpäästä, se nojasi parvekkeen kaiteeseen ja puhui jollekin. zappis lähestulkoon hyppeli parvekkeen ovelle, avasi sen ja sai huomata, että Johannakin oli siellä. Heti, kun Johanna huomasi hänet, se meni takaisin sisälle ja loi merkitsevän katseen veljeensä. ”Mä jätän teiät keskenää.”

Rauski vilkaisi häneen jotenkin kylmästi, mutta zappis ei antanut sen häiritä. Hän oli liian onnellinen. Kietoen kätensä Rauskin ympärille takaapäin hän näytti sen. Rauski kuitenkin kääntyi nopeasti kohtaamaan hänet kasvotusten.

”Moi,” zappis sanoi hymyillen. Rauski henkäisi jotenkin jännittyneesti.

”Moi,” se vastasi lempeästi. Sen ilme oli outo. Se oli niin lähellä, ja zappis haistoi jotain epäilyttävää hengittäessään samaa ilmaa sen kanssa. Hän haistoi pistävän alkoholin. Hymy kaikkosi.

”Ootsä ok?” hän kysyi varovasti. Jokaisella sisäänhengityksellä hän haistoi viinan. Jokin ei nyt täsmännyt. Rauski vältteli hänen katsettaan.

”Joo.” Se pyristeli pois hänen otteestaan, työntäen hänet hellästi, mutta kylmästi kauemmas. ”Mä taidan lähtee kotii. Mulla on vähä huono olo...” Se pyrki pois parvekkeelta, kuin säikähtänyt eläin, ja zappis lähti perään. Hän väitteli itsensä kanssa siitä, pitäisikö suoraan tivata siltä, miksi se haisi alkoholilta, vai pitää mölyt mahassa. Nyt Rauski oli kuitenkin yhtäkkiä niin etäinen, että zappis taisteli, ettei epätoivo ottaisi hänestä valtaa.

”Mäki tuun,” hän sanoi harppoen Rauskin perässä. Paniikkihiki alkoi puskea otsalta ja kainaloista. Alakerrassa zappiksen äiti katsoi häntä huolestuneena, kun hän lähestulkoon juoksi talosta ulos viilettävän kämppiksensä perässä. Hän ei jäänyt selittelemään, vaan paiskasi talon ulko-oven kiinni jälkeensä ja läähätti vasten paahtavaa loppukesän aurinkoa.

”Oota Rauski,” hän puuskutti, kun Rauski oli jo auton ovella kuljettajan puolella. Rauskin käsi jähmettyi kahvalle, mutta se ei katsonut zappista. Mitenhän paljon se oli juonut? Ainakaan sen motoriikassa ei näyttänyt olevan mitään vikaa, mutta… ”Mä en voi antaa sun ajaa ny,” zappis ilmoitti päättäväisesti, kun vihdoin sai kurottua välimatkan kiinni ja seisoi Rauskin vieressä. Ei kuitenkaan koskenut. Ei tarjonnut lohduttavia sanoja. Rauski oli hiljaa. ”Anna mulle ne avaimet.”

Liike oli hidas, kun Rauski ojensi kätensä nihkeästi häneen päin. Auton avaimet kuitenkin tipahtivat zappiksen kämmenelle ja hän työnsi kevyesti Rauskia auton toista puolta kohti. Se meni vastustelematta ja istutti itsensä sanaakaan sanomatta pelkääjän paikalle samalla, kun zappis käynnisti auton. Hän ajoi pihatien päähän, jossa käänsi auton ja lähti ajamaan kotiin. Autossa vallitsi painostava hiljaisuus.

zappis oli aika kädetön, kun hän yritti laskea yksi plus yksi päässään. Hän ei voinut ymmärtää, mikä Rauskiin oli juhlissa mennyt. Hän vilkaisi muutaman kerran sitä, mutta se vain tuijotti itsepintaisesti ohi viliseviä maisemia. Vielä kädettömämpi hän oli, kun hän yritti keksiä, miten kysyä asiaa siltä itseltään. Hän yritti monesti, mutta sanat jäivät puolitiehen. Hän ei osannut päättää, mitä tunsi.

zappiksen aivot löi tyhjää. Hän ei tietääkseen ollut tehnyt mitään, mikä voisi loukata Rauskia. Oli ehkä ollut virhe viedä Rauski juhliin. Ehkä sille oli tullut joku pakokauhun tunne, tai joku oli kysynyt siltä jotain heistä. Ehkä joku oli kyseenalaistanut sen, mitä zappiksen kaveri teki sukujuhlissa. Mutta olihan juhlissa muitakin. Ystäviä, naapureita. Mikään ei käynyt järkeen. Tuskin Rauski olisi edes välittänyt uteliaista kysymyksistä.

”Sori, ku mä en ollu sun kanssa koko ajan,” zappis lopulta puhalsi pidättämänsä sanat ulos. Ehkä diplomaattinen lähestyminen olisi nyt parasta. Liian tunteellinen itsensä ilmaisu voisi romuttaa kaiken. ”Puhusit mulle.”

Rauski katsahti ilmeettömästi häneen. ”Ei tää oo sust kiinni.”

”No mistä sitte?” zappis kiirehti tivaamaan. Hän yritti säilyttää tyynen ulkokuoren. ”Tapahtuko tuol jotaki?”

Rauski istui hiljaa, katse kiinni tiessä heidän edessään. He olisivat pian kotona. zappis laski vapaan kätensä Rauskin olkapäälle, rauhoittavana eleenä, mutta se ravisti käden heti pois.

”Vastaa mulle. Tapahtuko tuol jotaki?”

”Ei.”

Huoli alkoi todella kalvaa zappiksen sisälmyksiä, ja raivoisa epätoivo yritti rimpuilla vapaaksi. zappis yritti pitää sen häkissään, mutta se oli aina vaan vaikeampaa.

Hän parkkeerasi auton talon eteen ja sammutti sen. Raskas huokaus pääsi hänen huuliltaan. Heillähän oli mennyt hyvin vain muutama tunti sitten?

”Jos sä et puhu mulle, ni mä en tiedä mitä mä voin tehä.”

Rauskin katse haki vaativasti hänen omaansa. Nyt putoaisi joku jäätävä pommi. zappis aavisti sen.

”Mä en haluu enää jatkaa tätä meiän juttuu.”

zappiksen sydän pysähtyi ja vatsasta kouraisi. Kovaa. Rauski astui viileästi ulos autosta ja katosi pian sisäpihan portin taakse.

_Mikä vittu mä olin sulle?_

 


	9. Fisuakin kiinnostaa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fisun ei olisi ikinä pitänyt antaa olettaa, että sille jotenkin kuului, mitä Rauskin ja zappiksen välillä tapahtui.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anteeksi kamalasti, ihan liian kauan kestänyt tässä D: Elämä ja Totaalinen Epäluovuus tapahtui. Vaikka eipä tässä varmaan selittelyt nyt auta. :D Toivottavasti jotakuta vielä kiinnostaa tämä!

Tiskiallas näytti kamalalta. Se _haisi_ järkyttävältä. Rauski nosteli epätoivon vallassa pari limaista lautasta ilmaan, ja laski ne samantien lannistuneena alas. Porkkananpäät tippuilivat yksitellen lattialle, kuin ihmiset tyhjyyteen maanjäristyksen tehdessä tuhojaan. _Saatanan i_ _tuhippi._ Rauski hymähti antamalleen tuomiolle. Hän ei voinut auttaa sitä.

Hän kääntyi ympäri ja nojasi tiskipöytään. Pehmennyt porkkananpää oli lähellä liiskautua hänen kantapäänsä alla. Roskis pursusi jo valmiiksi yli. Ei auttaisi ketään yrittää sulloa sinne yhtään enempää jätettä. Biojäteastian kohtalo oli sama. Keittiön pöytää koristi ketsupit ja muut soosit sekä leivänmurut, joita Rauski oli yrittänyt hetki sitten toivottomasti saada kasaan. Rauski huokaisi niin raskaasti, että sen kuuli varmaan zappiksen huoneeseen asti.

”Voisko _joku_ tulla tänne siivoomaan?” hän mutisi ääneen, vaikka tiesi, ettei saisi vastausta. Itse se olisi tehtävä. Eikä se helvetin anarkisti tulisi edes auttamaan. Mutta ehkä se auttaisi unohtamaan.

Ja voi luoja, miten paljon Rauski oli käyttänyt aikaa unohtamiseen. Siihen, että tyhjentäisi ajatuksensa kokonaan. Siihen, että täyttäisi ne kaikella muulla, tekemisellä ja elämällä. Hän hädin tuskin söi enää kotona. Pyykätessä hän jäi monesti tuvalle odottamaan, että pesukoneen ohjelma olisi valmis. Fisu oli päästänyt hänet aina kylään, joskus jopa yöksi. Ei ollut kysellyt mitään. Katsonut vain hämmentyneenä, joskus säälivästi. Rauski inhosi sitä. Sääliä.

Hän oli yrittänyt listata päässään zappiksen kaikki virheet, kaikki vitun typerät epäkohdat ja jutut, mitä sillä on aina tapana suoltaa aivoistaan. Se ei auttanut.

Järki ei voittanut. Koska aina, kun Rauski näki vilauksen kämppiksestään, päämäärä unohtui, kasvot vääntyivät irveeseen joka oli huolta täynnä, ja sisälmykset pehmenivät. Ja vaikka se sai hänet voimaan pahoin, hän silti tarkisti yksinäisimpinä iltoina, striimasiko se. Silloin, kun se sattui sitä tekemään, Rauski tuijotti sen facecamia naama kiinni ruudussa etsien merkkejä masentuneisuudesta. Niitä ei koskaan löytynyt.

”Mee kotiis,” Fisu oli iltapäivällä sanonut Rauskille, kun hän oli palannut töistä sen kämpille, jossa oli viettänyt edellisen yön. Rauski oli katsonut Fisun sekaista ilmettä, pakannut kamansa sohvalta ja lähtenyt ovesta ulos hyvästelemättä. Hyvästelemättä, koska itku oli jo kurkussa asti ja jos suun avaisi, se kuuluisi äänessäkin.

Rauski tunsi suurta kiusausta ottaa kaapista viskiä tai olutta tai _jotain_ ja jäädä keittiöön huuhtelemaan palaa kurkusta alas, mutta pakotti itsensä liikkeelle. Haudanhiljaisuus teki asunnosta jotenkin tyhjän. Rauski kykeni lähestulkoon kuulemaan askeleidensa kaiun pitkin seiniä. Huoneeseen päästyään hän painoi oven tiukasti kiinni perässään lievän paniikkikohtauksen valtaamana.

Kädet tärisivät, kun hän alkoi purkaa olkakassiaan sängylle. Hammasharja, pyykkipussi, pyyhe… Vaihtovaatteet, joita Rauski ei ollut ehtinyt ikinä pukea päälleen… Sormet eksyivät kassin sivutaskulle, jossa piilotteli kauan sitten unohtunut vajaa nuuskakiekko. Rauski avasi kannen, ja mieto, jo liikaa haihtunut piparmintun tuoksu pelmahti hänen kasvoilleen. Hän hengitti syvään ja rentoutui hieman. Pari kuivaa pussia makasi purkin pohjalla. Tuntuisi melkein jumalaisen hyvältä lipsua.

Rauski päästi pidätellyn huokaisun, sulki kiekon ja tunki sen takaisin syvälle kassin pohjalle. Ei tänään.

Sen sijaan hän paiskasi kaikki tavarat sängyltä lattialle ja hautautui peittoihin, etsien niistä suojaa vieraalta kämpältä ympärillään.

 

 

 

Avain kävi eteisen ovessa. Rauski säpsähti hereille ja siristi rähmäisiä silmiään nähdäkseen paremmin hämärässä huoneessa. Kuinka helvetin kauan hän oli nukkunut? Peitto oli kääriytynyt rullalle hänen allaan ja tyyny lepäsi viattomana lattialla. Rauski kuunteli askeleita käytävällä eikä halunnut nousta ylös.

Toisaalta, olisi jo aika nähdä zappiksen naama, kun se näkisi Rauskin. Muuttuisiko se surumieliseksi, vai ignooraisiko se hinttari hänet kokonaan, vai olisiko niin kuin mitään ei olisi tapahtunut? Kysyisikö taas, _mitä ruokaa sais olla?_ Rauskin miehinen puoli - hän oli yllättynyt, että miehinen puoli oli vielä tallella ja nosti päätään - huusi: _Mitä helvetin väliä sillä on? Kyllä sä nyt ilman yhtä jätkää pystyt elää!_ Mutta eri asia oli, halusiko hän. Tässä kohtaa joku sisäinen nainen putkahti kuvioihin.

Rauski päätti antaa turpaan pikku prinsessalle; nousi ylös sängystä, haroi hieman hiuksiaan ja sydän pamppaillen astui ulos huoneesta. Hän marssi zappiksen huoneen ohi kylpyhuoneeseen, jätti oven tahallaan auki ja heitti kylmää vettä uneliaille kasvoilleen. Hanan valuttaessa vettä täydellä teholla hän puolivahingossa huitaisi hammasharjoja säilyttäneen hammasmukin lattialle – autuaan kolinan saattelemana. Meteli kuulosti taivaalliselta hiljaisuudessa. Rauski vilkaisi kaakeleiden päällä poseeraavia hammasharjoja, hänen ja zappiksen. Voi luoja, että ne näytti hyvältä siinä vierekkäin.

”Mitä vittua?”

Rauski nosti katseensa hämmentyneenä. Ovensuussa seisoi zappis, sillä oli vanha harmaa t-paita päällä. Rauski tiesi, että t-paidassa oli molempien kainaloiden saumoissa reiät. Hän melkein naurahti asialle, mutta ei ehtinyt, sillä zappis raivasi tietä hänen ohitseen kylppäriin. Rauski väisti sanattomana.

”Siis mitä sä luulet tällä saavuttavas? Tajuutsä, ei näitä viitti enää käyttää,” zappis sätti ärtyneenä nostaessaan harjoja ylös. Sen paksut kulmat olivat kuin liimattuina kurttuun. Rauski seisoi ymmällään posliinialtaaseen nojaten, kun zappis nousi ja naulitsi katseensa häneen. Pöllämystynyt tuijotus jatkui pari sekuntia. Rauski katsoi suoraan sen siniharmaisiin, sumuisiin silmiin. Tumma juurikasvu puski näkyviin sen hiusten tyvestä. Sen kova ilme heltyi vähän.

”Äläkä valuta vettä turhaa,” zappis totesi viimein melko ponnettomasti ja kurotti painamaan hanan kiinni Rauskin selän takana. Juoksevan veden kohina loppui. zappis tempaisi katseensa poispäin ja lähti pikakävelyä ulos kylppäristä hammasharjat yhä kädessään.

Hetken kuluttua Rauski uskalsi vihdoin hengittää.

”Öö… Sori?” hän päästi anteeksipyynnön ilmoille, vaikka kukaan ei ollut kuulemassa.

 

 

 

”Pitäiskö taas pelailla porukalla joku päivä?” Fisu ehdotti samalla, kun tunki viimeisiä sipsinjämiä kitusiinsa. Se pyyhki rasvaiset näppinsä housuihin ja jatkoi kanavien selailua tylsistyneenä. Rauski huokaisi, mutta nyökkäsi myöntävästi.

”Joo, mulla ois viikonloppu vapaana. Voidaanha me tulla vaikka sun luo…?” Rauski kysyi varovasti, koska ei todellakaan odottaisi innolla sitä, kun hänen täytyisi oikeasti _puhua_ zappikselle ja kertoa, että kaikki linnoittautuisivat taas heidän kämpälle meluamaan ja sotkemaan. Eilenkin Rauski oli vaan pakannut taas kamansa iltaa vasten ja anonut Fisulta yöpaikkaa. Niin kuin se neiti, joka hänen sisällään asui. Kaikki zappiksen takia.

Eikö sillä jätkällä ollut mitään annettavaa hänelle kaiken jälkeen? Ei edes yhtä ystävällistä sanaa? Pelkkää nillitystä jostain hammasharjoista? Sitten ei Rauskillakaan ollut sille. Piste.

”Mutta sit sun pitäs kantaa kaikki kamat tänne. Mennää vaa teille, mä laitan heti viestiä muille,” Fisu ilmoitti määrätietoisena ja kaivoi jo puhelimen taskustaan. Rauski läimäisi kämmenen naamalleen kivuliaasti. _Ei jumalauta millasii kavereita mul on._ ”Sä varmaa infoot zappista? Mä en jaksais ku sil on aina jotai ongelmia kaiken kans.”

Rauskin teki mieli itkeä. Avata vähän niitä tukkeutuneita kyynelkanavia, vihdoin. ”...Hjoooh...”

”Hä?”

”Siis joo.”

”Nii siis sä kerrot sille.”

”No oonko mä jotai muuta väittäny?”

”Et? Sä vaa vaikutat siltä ettet ees kuuntele,” Fisu selitti tyhjentävästi. Rauski tajusi, että se oli oikeassa.

”Sori. Kyllä mä sille sanon.”

”No hyvä.”

”...”

Just. Seuraavaksi pitäisi varmaan mennä Keimon nurkkiin nysväämään, että saisi taas olla hetken rauhassa kaikilta uteliailta, muka viattomilta kysymyksiltä. Fisun ei olisi ikinä pitänyt antaa olettaa, että sille jotenkin kuului, mitä Rauskin ja zappiksen välillä tapahtui. Mutta siinä oli mennyt pieleen jo aikoja sitten.

”...Mä meen kotii,” Rauski ilmoitti ja nousi sohvalta. Fisu teki samoin ja tallusti huoneeseensa.

”Okei. Moikka!”

Rauski keräsi kamansa ja kuin lyötynä astui hyytävään syysilmaan.

 

 

 

Kotona haisi jotenkin oudolta. Tiskiaineelta. Rauski nuuhkutti ilmaa ja seurasi raikasta tuoksua keittiöön, joka melkein kirjaimellisesti hohti puhtauttaan. Äimistys oli oikea sana kuvaamaan Rauskin olotilaa sillä hetkellä, kun hän kuljetti etusormeaan puunvärisen ruokapöydän pinnalla. Ei muruakaan. Ei edes pölyhiukkasta.

Tiskiallas oli tyhjä ja kiilsi ikkunasta tulvivien katulamppujen valossa. Vain tiskiharja roikkui astiakaapista. Lisäksi Rauski oli varma, että vanha käsipyyhe ei ollut täysin valkoinen. Vaan nyt se oli. Vanha oli jäljitellyt ennemminkin jotain harmaan sävyjä.

Rauski avasi sisälmykset kihelmöiden allaskaapit. Kaikki sisäpuolella oli putsattu ja kuurattu, roskapussit viety ja uudet tilalla. Hän pamautti kaapit kiinni niin, että saranat valittivat ja ryntäsi eteiskäytävälle ja sieltä kylpyhuoneeseen. Toljotti epäuskoisena käsienpesuallasta.

Vanha hammasmuki ja sen sisäreunaan nojaava upouusi hammasharja komeilivat tasolla niin näkyvästi, että näytti aivan siltä, kuin _joku_ olisi halunnut näyttää mihin pystyi. Koko potin kruunasi avaamaton hammasharjapaketti mukin vieressä.

Laittoman leveä hymy karkasi Rauskin huulille ja riehui kasvoilla, vaikka hän yritti kaikkensa, että se pysyisi aisoissa.

Hävytön suunnitelma muotoutui välittömästi täydelliseksi Rauskin mieleen.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Pikku fantasia pääni sisällä sanoiksi puettuna, että pääsisin siitä joskus eroon. ;(


End file.
